Un Akuma en Konoha
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: La clase está yendo a Japón como el último viaje escolar del año; pero que pasaría si un akuma ataca cuando están llegando y los hace viajar hacia otro universo donde ellos conocen ninjas y estos están alrededor de 17 años; qué podría pasar, habría una revelación o como van a hacer para regresar a Paris?
1. El accidente

Acaba de empezar la semana, y el sonido de una alarma no deja de sonar en el cuarto de Marinette, donde nuestra heroína se encuentra durmiendo nuevamente en la silla de su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en este. Después de estar hasta tarde junto a Chat Noir peleando contra otro akuma el domingo por la tarde, la chica no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacer sus deberes escolares que debía haber hecho en el transcurso del fin de semana, sino más bien estuvo ocupada con lo único que no le puede decir a sus padres.

-Marinette, se te va a hacer tarde otra vez hija, apaga tu alarma de una vez, ya lleva sonando más de 15 minutos-dijo Sabine  
-ahhh… ya voy-dijo Marinette y tras eso apagó su alarma  
-Buenas-dijo Tikki  
-buenas, Tikki….-suspiro-por lo menos en una semana estaremos saliendo a Japón, ¿Puedes creerlo, Tikki?  
-pues, en si fue difícil convencerte que vayas, pues con el Hawk Moth  
-ni lo menciones Tikki, por otro lado, no pude crear una buena excusa para no ir a tal viaje, especialmente cuando Adrien también está yendo-sonrió tras decir eso  
-bueno, apúrate o vas a estar muy tarde…  
-ahhhhh, es verdad estoy tarde

Tras decir eso, se terminó de alistar, bajo las escaleras a su cocina cogió un croissant y se fue rápido hacia la escuela una vez que cerro su maleta y se aseguró que Tikki estuviera consigo en su bolso. Una vez, en el colegio, se dirigió directamente a su salón de clases.

-vaya, miren quién llego al fin, chica tienes suerte que está vez hasta miss Bustier está algo tarde  
-hey, Alya, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? -le responde mientras toma asiento  
-como siempre, cuidando a mis hermanas, y el tuyo?  
-pues…-se detuvo a recordar todo lo que le hicieron pasar las akumas ese fin de semana y la razón del porque se durmió en su escritorio-igual…  
-aunque sabes, no me molesta cuidar de mis hermanas, pero es que me he perdido toda la acción, chica  
-ladybug?  
-sí, fíjate que durante todo el fin de semana ha habido muchos ataques y no pude escaparme para poder grabar algo…-tras decir eso, algo frustrada se puso a mirar a su celular, especialmente su ladyblog.

Mientras

-hey, dude, te ves muerto, en verdad, deberías de decirle a tu viejo que descarte los photoshoot durante el fin de semana, especialmente si van a ser tan tarde y vas a venir con esa cara  
-yaaa… como si eso fuera a cambiar-bosteza mientras se cubre la boca- _en realidad es fácil echarle la culpa a eso_ -pensó

Después de otro minuto, miss Bustier aparece en el salón haciendo que todos los alumnos dejen de hablar y se dirijan a sus respectivos asientos.

-Perdón por la tardanza, a ver chicos, les recuerdo que a pesar que gracias a todas las actividades extracurriculares donde todos han participado y la recaudación de fondos para los boletos de avión ha sido un éxito rotundo, hasta el punto que se ha logrado comprar los pasajes para todos, aún se puede cancelar esos si es que no nos entregan el permiso legal de sus padres autorizándonos, los maestros, hacernos cargo de ustedes durante esa semana que durará el viaje de fin del curso, que será dentro de una semana- tras decir eso les dirigió una sonrisa a todos

-ejem, miss Bustier-Chloe levantó la mano  
-sí, Chloe  
-pues, supongo que ya habrá destinado las parejas para los que compartirán cuartos, ¿verdad? No es por nada, pero como le dije a mi papi, yo no pienso compartir con nadie… -mira a Sabrina-no, ni siquiera con mi bff…  
-Chloe, eso ya lo veremos cuando lleguemos a Japón, ya que no nos han confirmado la cantidad de cuartos reservados, y en el caso que tengas que compartir, no te preocupes, que las chicas van estar a un lado y los chicos al otro-sonrió  
-uff, como sea… en tal caso, sólo Sabrina, podría estar a mi nivel para poder compartir cuarto…  
-Bueno, si no hay más preguntas al respecto, les recuerdo que tienen hasta el viernes en la tarde en la clase de miss Mendeleiev para entregar ese documento, y les recuerdo que mañana en la noche habrá reunión con los padres de familia para hablar los últimos detalles al respecto…-hizo una pausa-Ahora por favor habrán todos en su libro de historia en la página 50…

Tras decir eso, la clase comenzó y el día trascurrió como normalmente transcurre y así hasta el break de la hora del almuerzo.

-hey, vas a ir a tu casa a almorzar, ¿verdad?  
-yeah... pero puedes venir, si quieres- sonríe  
-eso esperaba... -se reí

Tras eso Marinette y Alya se dirigieron a la panadería. Por otro lado, Nino y Adrien estaban en una banca en el patio del colegio.

-dude, ¿no te cansas de todo eso?  
-sabes que no tengo de otra, además es cocinado por mi chef personal...-hace una pausa y mira a Nino- pero eso ya lo sabes...  
-ten toma una de las galletas...  
-gracias...

Pasa le tiempo y el timbre vuelve a sonar indicando el regreso a clases, Marinette y Alya se estaban dirigiendo de vuelta a la escuela.

-oh men, que envidia me das a veces Marinette  
-ah, ¿por qué lo dices?  
-jaja, tranquila chica, es que como vives tan cerca se te hace fácil ir a casa, almorzar algo 100% fresco y volver a tiempo...-hace una pausa- bueno sólo si tu bff está contigo jajaja-se ríe  
-...hey... jeje...  
-hey ladies-dice Nino cuando las ve pasar y empieza a dirigirse al salón de clases  
-hey, Nino  
-hola Alya, Marinette...-dice Adrien con una sonrisa y luego empieza a dirigirse al salón de clases siguiendo a Nino  
-A-Adrien... Nino... hola...  
-vamos... -Alya jala del brazo a Marinette al ver que está se esta quedando atrás

Una vez en el salón de clases, los cuatro se dirigen a sus respectivos asientos, y justo después entra miss Bustier.

-veo que ya todos están de vuelta, así que empecemos con la lectura de hoy...

Tras decir aquello, la clase de literatura en la tarde daba inicio. Así fue como paso el día, faltando unos minutos antes del final de la clase, fue cuando miss Bustier detuvo su clase para el siguiente anuncio...

-ok, hasta ahí por ahora-hace una pausa- quiero volverles a recordar lo importante que es que a más tardar el viernes en la tarde, así sea a miss Mendeleiev, entregen sus autorizaciones legales para el viaje, ¿está claro?  
-sí-dijo la clase en conjunto

El timbre sonó

-ok, ya pueden irse y recuerden leer el siguiente capítulo de la lectura para mañana-dijo miss Bustier

Todos se dirigen a la salida, apenas dejó de hablar. En la entrada, en la parte de arriba de las escaleras se encontraban Alya y Marinette; Nino y Adrien estaban al final de estas a un costado, y Chloe con Sabrina andaban también al final de estas esperando un carro o limosina en el caso de Chloe.

-Te digo Sabrina, que no es nada personal...  
-pero...-lo dice algo tímida  
-nada de peros... simplemente no me gusta compartir cuarto con nadie... al mensos-mira a Adrien- Adriiiikins-exclama dirigiéndose dónde Adrien lanzándose de brazos, para abrazarle con fuerza  
-hey, Chloe... -empieza a intentar sacarsela de emcima y mira que su carro ha llegado y se alivia-ya me tengo que ir, ya sabes photoshoots  
-ahhh... no se vale, no he podido hablar o andar contigo durante todo el día... hoy llegaste algo tarde, y te veías tan cansado...  
-ah sí, es que hay mucho que hacer-finalmente se libera y se dirige a su carro-adiós Chloe-mira a Nino-Nino  
-adiós, dude-ve como se va- oh bueno, será mejor que yo también me quite-con eso empieza a caminar hacia su casa  
-oh diantres...-nota que su limosina ha llegado-ya era hora-mira a Sabrina-¿vienes?  
-oh sí, gracias por invitarme a pasar la tarde, Chloe  
-sí, sí, como sea, ¿vas a hacer mi tarea?  
-siempre...-se sube al carro

Mientras

-Esa Chloe, siempre hace lo mismo, que no sabe que el pobre de Adrien no es un objeto...  
-hey clama chica, que se le puede hacer, él mismo dice que no mucho que hacer, total el pobre sólo conocía a ella antes de venir-empieza a bajar las escaleras  
-sí, sé por eso me da pena, ¿te imaginas tener que aguantar a Chloe todo ese tiempo?-la sigue  
-ja... por eso lo digo... al menos, ya no es así  
-ahhh... lo sé…  
-bueno te veo mañana- se despide y empieza a caminar hacia su casa  
-hasta mañana-se dirige a su casa

Pasa un rato, Marinette está sentada en su escritorio concentrada como si no hubiera un mañana

-tú puedes hacerlo Marinette, sólo sigue concentrada y acabarás temprano está vez...  
-eso hacía Tikki... no quisiera que hubiera...

Se escucha un grito

-creo que hable muy pronto-suspira y se dirige a la parte de arriba de su habitación hacia el balcón-Tikki, transfórmame-tras decir aquello, la trasformación se dio acabo y ladybug apareció en escena.

En otra parte de la ciudad, no muy lejos de ahí, estaba Adrien en un photoshoot que no tenía desde la semana pasada, cuando también se escucha el mismo grito

- _no otra vez_ -pensó-esto...  
-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó el fotógrafo ignorando a Adrien  
-iré al baño...-se va desapercibido hacia detrás de una pared falsa en el estudio-Plagg, transformame-con ello se transforma en Chat Noir

Estando en los techos, se encontraba Ladybug acercándose a toda marcha de dónde los gritos provenían, cuando después de no mucho se le unió Chat Noir

-My lady, ya estás aquí  
-Chat... que bien que ya llegaste, denos prisa, tengo que hacer  
-será un placer m'lady, pues aunque no lo creas este gato también andaba ocupado  
-entonces, hagamos lo de siempre...

Con ello, hicieron el plan que nunca les falla, distraer y atacar; romper articulo, purificar akuma y regresar todo a la normalidad.

-eso, salió purr-fecto  
-ya fue una fácil, chaton  
-no querrás decir purr-fecto?  
-no acabas de usar esa pun? Que fue ¿el gato te comió la lengua?  
-ah... nooo... jaja ladybug, era eso una pun?

El sonido de sus miraculous se hicieron presencia

-oh mira, me tengo que ir-con eso lanzó su yo-yo y empezó a dirigirse a su casa  
-mmm...yo también-con la ayuda de su bastón se regreso al estudio.

Asi pasó otro dia, llegó el día siguiente, los estudiantes habían entregado el permiso legal, todos excepto por Adrien que explicó que su padre sería el que entrege personalmente o no tan personalmente, mandando posiblemente a Nathalie como su representante como es costumbre y el tablet, en la reunión de padres de familia que había esa noche.

Una vez, que ya era de noche, ya era hora de la reunión, y todos los padres menos Gabriel estaban ya situados en el patio de la escuela acomodado como un auditorio en espera de que el director de por iniciada la reunión.

-buenas noches-dijo el director- les doy la bienvenida a todos ustedes como sabrán, este año el viaje de fin del curso será a Japón y gracias...-continuó explicando y dando paso a las profesoras Bustier y Mendeleiev; y al profesor de esgrima, Sr. D'Argencourt para presentarse y explicar bien cuales serían las reglas y condiciones que tendrán los chicos estando allá en Japón. Además de asegurar que van a proseguir todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias y demás.

Mientras la ceremonia iba en marcha en una parte del techo nuestra heroína se escondía para no ser descubierta por nadie y no tener que inventar alguna excusa de su presencia; pues no había nadie akumatizado ni nada similar, ella solo estaba esperando a que Nathalie con el tablet del señor Agreste confirme la autorización y sea entregada, su único deseo era que no cancelen el viaje a Adrien, quién ansia tanto como ella el poder ir.

No lejos de ahí, más precisamente al otro lado del mismo techo, Chat Noir también se escondía para verificar lo mismo que ladybug quería, pues él temía que su padre cambiase de idea en el último momento, pues había mandado a Nathalie tal como predijo, su padre parece estar muy ocupado últimamente, especialmente de noche y al parecer la única manera que él este "presente" en aquella reunión era usando aquel aparato.

Paso un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Gabriel Agreste se manifestó hablando a través del tablet que Nathalie tenía en las manos, sugiriendo que también les acompañe un guardia espaldas de Adrien, pues no se convencía que los estudiantes esten al 100% seguros en aquel país, tan lejos. Para la suerte de nuestros héroes, el director logró a convencer a Gabriel que no habría nada de que preocuparse, estando allá habría al menos un policía aparte de su presencia o de una de los tres profesores, en todo momento al lado de todos los alumnos incluyendo Adrien y con una clase tan pequeña, no había necesidad de más personas.

Tras escuchar eso, fue como Gabriel Agreste finalmente decide autorizar a Nathalie para entregar el documento, dejo que la reunión terminará. Justo después de que el director respondió unas últimas preguntas y otros di por terminada la ceremonia.

-has oído Tikki, sí va... jiji-se reía susurando a sí misma, ya que estaba transformada- oh verdad, se me va hacer muy tarde y Chat ya debe de estar esperando, es noche de patrol de todas formas-tras terminar de susurrar eso se levantó y se fue con su yo-yo hacia la torre Eiffel

-sí, genial Plagg... eso quiere decir que si voy- susurró y miro la hora en su bastón- _mmm... Ladybug no ha llamado... se le habrá hecho tarde a ella también... me pregunto que habrá pasado_ -pensó y se dirigió también a la torre Eiffel.

Estando llegando a la torre se encuentra los dos

-oh Chat  
-m'lady  
-lo siento, se me hizo tarde-dijeron a la vez  
*silencio*  
-eso fue purr-fecta sincronizacion, no lo creas así, m'lady?  
-sólo fue una coincidencia, chaton  
-mmm... puede ser... pero para mí, simplemente fue purr-fecto...  
-no  
-meow... que rura  
-...Chat-suspira-sabes tenemos patrol que realizar y estamos tarde... aunque...  
-¿Qué pasa, m'lady?  
-primero tenemos que hablar  
-de acuerdo

Tras decir eso los dos se sientan al borde de la torre en la parte más alta de esta.

-mira Chat, sé que últimamente han habido muchos ataques-mira a Chat que le asiente con la cabeza-pero hay casos en los que no podemos...  
-no te entiendo...  
-déjame terminar, por favor Chat...-le asiente con la cabeza indicando que continúe- mira, tú sabes que los viajes escolares se acercan, ¿verdad?  
-ya, últimamente las víctimas han sido alumnos de distintos colegios que por distintos motivos como que no tienen permiso o se perdieron el vuelo o algo...  
-eso mismo... mira, mi viaje es la próxima semana...  
-oh...  
-y será por una semana... con suerte, para el resto de esta semana, los ataques cesarán por un tiempo, pues sin alumnos...  
-no hay víctimas, lo sé, pero...  
-¿pero?  
-llámalo conciencia si quieres, pero...  
-oh no... el tuyo también? ¿quién vigilará en esa semana? Y todo lo que he pasado... me quedé sin escusas Chat... sin escusas...  
-shhh... m'lady, clama, si lo que dices es cierto, creo que es hora que nos tomemos un descanso, ¿no lo crees? Además, a lo que iba es que tienes razón, los ataques van a disminuir sin alumnos...

-en sí, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?  
-...ahhhhh... noooooo... no,no,no  
-m'lady? ¿Qué?  
-lo peor que podría pasar... pues es que Hawk Moth ataque, que destruya de todo, intentando llamar nuestra atención pero como no estamos... ahhhhh...  
-pero no será así...-apoya una mano sobre su hombro- créeme mi lady... ya la mayoría de escuelas han tenido sus viajes... parece ser que la nuestra... y unas cuantas pocas más, tendrán su viaje en la próxima semana...  
-espera... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
-oh, es que olvidé comentarte... bueno no solemos tener tiempo después de una pelea, pero me puse a mirar en eso...  
-te refieres a que en la próxima semana se van las escuelas restantes?  
-sí, así parece-sonrió- te has dado cuenta que quizás incluso vayamos al mismo lugar...-alza sus cejas  
-no... tú mismo lo dijiste... ESCUELAS...  
-awww... es verdad… y por lo que hemos visto... todas las últimas víctimas han sido escolares, así que durante la próxima semana, mientras estamos... fuera, será todo tranquilo por aquí-le levanta el pulgar y le sonríe haciendo una sensación de seguridad  
-es verdad-sonríe- gracias Chat-sonríe de vuelta-bueno... es muy tarde, supongo que lo deberíamos de dar por hecho...  
-sí, creo que tienes razón, my lady... nos vemos otro día-se va  
-yaaa...-con eso se lanza con su yo-yo y se va casa

Y así pasan los días, pelean un par de akumas más pero para el viernes en la tarde, ya todo se ve y se siente más tranquilo. Con eso en mente, Marinette se siente más tranquila de su tan esperado viaje a Japón. Ha llegado nuevamente el lunes, y todos los alumnos, el director y los tres profesores están reunidos en la entrada del colegio.

-muy bien, voy a nombrar las parejas de asiento en el bus, no quiero escuchar quejas-dijo miss Mendeleiev  
-ahhh-se quejaron los alumnos en conjunto  
-dije no quejas-suspiro y respiro profundo- Chloe y Sabrina en la primera fila, al otro lado Mylène y Alix, de allí Max y Kim; alado Rose y Juleka, luego Nathaniel e Ivan; y finalmente en el asiento de 4, Alya, Marinette, Adrien y Nino ¿quedó claro?  
-un momento... ¿Cómo es eso que Adrien se sienta con esos 3?  
-es eso una queja, srta. Bourgeois, cuando específicamente dije No quejas?  
-... no...  
-bien... el director, miss Bustier, sr. D'Argencourt y yo estaremos en la sección de adelante, junto con el conductor, no nos hagan arrepentir de esa decisión cambiando de sitio con aquel que no se comporte... ¿entendido?  
-Sí-dijieron los alumnos  
-bien... ahora dejen sus maletas grandes en la maletera latear del bus dónde el conductor les indica y suben a asignarse DÓNDE les he indicado sin problemas...

Al decir eso de a pocos los alumnos hicieron como les ordenaron y aunque a Chloe no le agradaba la idea, simplemente se sentó adelante a lado de la ventana junto a Sabrina. Así fueron transportados al aeropuerto, una vez ahí, está vez fue miss Bustier quién les informó que de manera similar habían sido asignados a sentarse en los asientos del avión.

Pasando por seguridad, y mostrando sus respectivos boletos, fueron asignados en los asientos enumeramos, los 3 maestros y el director estaban en la primera fila de 4 del área del avión en la parte central, detrás empezaban en 4 las líneas de alumnos. Comenzando con Chloe, Sabrina, Alix y Mylène; detras estaban Kim, Max, Rose y Juleka; después estaba Ivan y Nathaniel, dejando 2 asientos vacíos; y por último estaba Marinette, Alya, Nino y Adrien. En los dos asientos vacíos junto a Ivan se sentaron una pareja de ancianos que iban de vacaciones a Japón.

Por más que el director compró los pasajes a la vez, eso es algo que no pudo evitar, no podían conseguir un avión privado ni nada por el estilo, de una cosa es segura que agradecía que dónde se sentaron la pareja no fueran alumnos de otras escuelas como vio pasar al ir ingresando al avión. Notó que esa no era la única escula y le preocupaba cualquier clase de malentendido o alboroto.

Una vez, en el aire justo después que la tripulación dio el permiso a los pasajeros para pararse en el avión, los alumnos empezaron a conversar unos con otros.

-esto es inaceptable, no puedo creer que voy a estar atrapada durante horas en un avión rodeada de perdedores como todos ustedes y ni siquiera estoy sentada a la ventana, estoy segura que a mi padre no le va gustar la idea de que este en el pasillo…  
-pero Chloe…  
-¿Qué?  
-no creo que sea posible hacer mucho en estos casos, nadie está sentado donde quisiera, ¿verdad?  
-mmm… supongo… yo debí haberle insistido a mi papi para ir en un privado, pero Adrien…. él tenía que salir con eso que no sería justo para el resto, pues no todos pueden pagar un privado… bah tonteras… estar aquí no es justo  
-pero Chloe, al menos nosotras estamos juntas como las bff que somos-sonríe  
-uff, como sea… ¿Cuántas horas es que esto dura?  
-serán unas 12 horas exactas, aunque habiendo despegado hace unos 10 minutos, eso quiere decir…-dijo Max, quién fue interrumpido  
\- ¿QUÉ? 12 horas? Aquí sentada en un avión y lejos de mi Adrien?  
-Chloe…  
\- ¿Qué, Sabrina? ¿Qué?  
*Sabrina le apunta hacia el director*  
-Miss Bourgeois, le recuerdo que estamos en un avión y aunque el viaje este destinado a tardar tanto-mira a Max-gracias por la información, joven-volvió a mira a Chloe-le recomiendo que se comporte, no me haga mandarle de regreso a Paris, apenas lleguemos, le puedo asegurar que el mayor, no tendrá ningún inconveniente en que la mandemos en un avión privado de regreso a París si no se comporta-dijo el director  
-… como sea

-puedes créelo, casi nos libramos de Chloe…-comentó Marinette a Alya  
-ya, pero dudo mucho que la señorita "perfección" vaya a dejar que se le conozca como la que no llegó a Japón  
-jaja, dudes, eso sí sería todo un teatro, no lo crees Adrien-volteó Nino a ver a su amigo  
-…-suspira-pues, no sé qué decir al respecto… nunca he viajo en avión, ¿saben?  
-¿Nunca has viajado en avión?, ¿en serio?  
-no, nunca… normalmente mi padre es el que viaja, yo hago todas las secciones fotográficas y participo en los desfiles de modelaje para mi padre y eso… pero nunca fuera de Paris…  
-ohhh… y yo que pensaba que, como todo chico rico, te debes de conocer el mundo…  
-Jaja, no que va Nino, apenas me puedo creer que mi padre me haya dejado venir, ¿sabes?  
-ya, ni yo, quién tiene suerte de que haya fondos necesarios… ¿ya sabes?  
-ahhhh…  
-hey, Nino, y tú alguna vez has viajado en avión? -le preguntó esta vez Alya  
-no, que va y ¿ustedes?  
-no  
-no-dijo también Marinette  
-oh, así que es la primera vez que viajan en avión ustedes también, genial-dijo y sonrió Adrien tras escuchar las respuestas  
-pues así parece, no es genial, ¿Marinette?  
-ah… sí genial… -sonrío  
-no, puedo esperar a llegar, he encontrado información sobre buenas mezclas que se pueden crear con la música japonesa…-comenzó a explicar Nino.

Después de ya varias horas de vuelo, era hora que la tripulación pasara por los asientos ofreciendo algunas bebidas a la vez que algunos bocados, a lo que Adrien estaba más que alegre por ello, ya que, a pesar de normalmente estar controlado de una u otra forma con sus comidas, en esta ocasión por toda una entera semana, se estaba librando de todas esas reglas.

Todos los alumnos, estaban disfrutando de lo que habían conseguido para comer y del entretenimiento a bordo que ofrecía el servicio de vuelos. Algunos incluso se habían acomodado para dormir, pues, aunque no estaban conscientes de la hora o cuanto faltaba para que llegaran, les había cogido el sueño. Otros simplemente estaban jugando a ver quién se quedaba dormido primero, todo parecía perfecto, es más tan perfecto, que parecía todo un sueño. De repente hubo una turbulencia, lo que hizo que aquellos que habían perdido la notición del juego y estaban durmiendo, se despertarán.

-señores pasajeros, les habla su capitán, por favor regresen a sus asientos que estamos pasando por una zona llena de turbulencia, no hay nada que alarmarse, pero se les recomienda que estén en sus asientos por seguridad alguna.  
-muy bien, clase, ya escucharon al capitán, así que asegúrense de seguir las indicaciones de la tripulación y permanezcan sentados en sus respectivos asientos-dijo miss Bustier  
-esto no me gusta nada-dijo casi susurrando Marinette  
-hey, chica no hay de qué preocuparse, mira, aunque no puedo acceder a nada desde mi celular por motivos de seguridad y falta de conexión al internet, no quiere decir que tu bff no hizo la tarea y leyó que turbulencias es algo común en los vuelos  
-sí tú lo dices…  
-tranquila, chica…  
-hey-les interrumpió Adrien-perdón por meterme, pero yo también leí al respecto… todo saldrá bien, no nada de qué preocuparse, Mari-sonrió  
-g-gr-gracias, Adrien-se sonrojo un poco  
-viste eso, se preocupó por ti… jiji-le susurró Alya a Marinette  
-lo sé…. Jiji-susurro Marinette  
-hey, dude y desde cuando tú eres experto en eso, también  
-desde que mi padre me hizo leer de todo lo que podría pasar en un avión y cómo evitarlo  
-ah entonces, por primera vez tu padre y su sobre protección te dio a leer algo útil…  
-jaja, sí supongo que puedes decir eso…

Hubo un par más de turbulencias, todo siguió en orden y como se había planeado que iría a lo largo del viaje, hubo un momento en dónde todos los de la clase se habían quedado dormidos. Por turnos en distintos momentos, también se habían dirigido al baño, que, para la suerte de ellos, tenían cuatro cerca, dos delante de los maestros y dos detrás de dos filas más detrás de la Marinette y el resto. Ya habían pasado 11 horas y 40 minutos, lo que significaba que dentro de unos 20 minutos iban a aterrizar.

-aquí les habla su capitán informándoles que dentro de un rato iniciaremos el aterrizaje en la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón. Por favor les pido que acomoden sus asientos, se abrochen sus cinturones y se preparen para descender.

Tras escuchar eso, los maestros voltearon a ver que todos estén despiertos y en sus lugares, un par de minutos después empezó a pasar la gente de la tripulación asegurándose que todos los pasajeros estén en sus respectivos sitios. Cuando de repente un gran movimiento sacudió el avión entero. Y algo fuerte como una explosión se escuchó en la parte central media, justo detrás de la sección donde la clase se encontraba.

-por favor mantengan la calma, que estamos seguros que no hay nada que temer-aseguró el director a sus preciados alumnos  
-les habla en capitán de nuevo, por favor mantener la calma, mientras la tripulación se hace cargo de lo sucedido-se volvió a escuchar al capitán por el parlante  
-ya escucharon al capitán, no se les ocurra levantarse ni nada por el estilo-dijo miss Bustier

A la distancia no tan lejana, se escuchaba pasos cercándose rápidamente

-muajajajajajaja, nadie logró hasta ahora darse cuenta de mi presencia, pues muy tarde, con esto no solo seré conocida como la persona que más lejos llego sin ser percibida, sino que ninguno de ustedes llegará a su destino, si yo no podía ir, nadie debía  
-oh my… puedes créelo, eso es un akuma, aquí en pleno vuelo, si no puedo acceder a mi blog, al menos lo grabaré para futuras referencias…  
-ah, Alya, no se te preocupa que pueda matarnos a todos… estamos a miles de metros de altura!-exclamó Nino  
-oh men, en que estoy pensando… ahora sí que es el fin, dudo mucho que ladybug o Chat Noir vayan a presentarse…  
- _estúpido gato, tuvo que asegurarme que nada pasaría en Paris… bueno en eso tuvo razón… cuando regresemos, no me va creer_ -pensó Marinette preocupada, mirando en su pequeño bolso a Tikki quién le veía con la misma preocupación  
- _oh "genial", por qué aquí, ahora no sólo mi padre va a tener la razón que los vuelos son peligrosos, pero además tenía que estar tan seguro que no habrían akumas durante el viaje, que torpe soy, siempre pasa algo cuando lo estoy, cuando le diga a mi lady no me va creer…_ -pensó mientras, miraba de reojo a Plagg en su bolsillo de su chaqueta que estaba tan preocupado como él  
-hey, dude, ¿qué haremos?  
-ah?  
-se está acercando-dijo Nino  
-y va estar grabado en mi celular… si salgo de está, definitivamente estaré más agradecida de lo que ya estoy con ladybug  
-y si ¿fuera Chat? -pregunto Marinette  
-pues sí, así sólo aparezca Chat Noir, estaré infinitamente agradecida  
-te has dado cuenta que eso significaría que están aquí entre nosotros como pasajeros… no sería genial eso, dudes?  
-ah? No lo había pensado-dijo Adrien  
-uhhh… eso me ayudaría mucho a saber quién está detrás de la mascará, ¿no lo crees Marinette?  
-pues, no lo sé

Al finalizar su oración, la victima akumatizada se acercó a ellos, paso de largo y se dirigió a la puerta

-mmm-sonrió con determinada- ahí, sólo tengo que abrirla y con la ayuda de esto-saca de lo que todos aseguraron sería su maletín de mano, que lo tenía colgado, un libro-no llegarán a su destino, sino a uno de mi preferencia en otra realidad… mujajajajajaja-tras decir eso, se acercó a la puerta, ignorando a la tripulación que intentaba impedir que la abriera, se lanzó hacia afuera del avión y de una manera extraña con la ayuda del libro, creo algo así justo al frente del avión, un portal.

Hubo, algo más fuerte que una turbulencia, las personas gritaban y se colocaban en posición semi fetal tapándose los ojos, Alya incluso había dejado de grabar, todos estaban asustados, el akuma seguía riendo descontroladamente, al parecer todo el rato solo estuvo esperando pasar desapercibida hasta escuchar el anuncio del capitán del aterrizaje, lo que era lo que quería desde el inició; plan que Hawk Moth acepto participar con tal de probar hasta que tan lejos podría estar en contacto con la víctima para fortalecerse más.

La puerta estaba abierta, parecía que no iban a tener escapatoria, por allí uno de los alumnos de otra escuela, había reconocido a la akuma, quién como ella dijo, una alumna que no consiguió el permiso ni el dinero para realizar el viaje escolar. Pero, aunque toda la información necesaria para nuestros héroes, había sido colectada, no había manera que ninguno de ellos se escapara de allí para transformarse, no sin ser descubiertos, por lo menos por la persona que tenían al lado.

- _tengo que hacer algo_ -pensaron nuestros héroes en conjunto- _pero ¿qué?_ -se preguntaban mirando alrededor todo el caos que la akuma estaba causando.

Continuará… :D :D


	2. La nueva realidad

Ha pasado un mes desde la cuarta gran guerra ninja, las primeras acciones casi inmediatas fueron las nombraciones de los nuevos kages a lo largo de las cinco grandes naciones con excepción de un kazekage, quién sigue siendo Gaara; respectivas ceremonias de homenaje hacia las pérdidas inevitables; además de la relevante para todas las naciones, el juicio de acción con respecto a Sasuke, quién ahora se le conoce como el otro héroe, pero no deseado por muchos.

En todo este tiempo, además de poner en intensiva vigilancia a Sasuke, también se había vuelto a sellar o más precisamente, Kurama había vuelto a ser uno e introducirse en Naruto de vuelta. Kakashi, el nuevo hokage, con la ex hokage estaban supervisando el desarrollo de próstatas; aunque era más acción por parte de Tsunade, quien tiene todo el conocimiento médico necesario para que sea un éxito.

Y así, ya cumpliéndose un mes desde el regresar a Konoha, desde la paz estable entre las naciones, se encontraban nuestros héroes de guerra en la zona de entrenamiento, siendo vigilados por Sai y otros ANBUs; que en realidad estaban obviamente vigilando a Sasuke, que como y con Naruto, estaban entrenando algo de taijutsu.

-eso es todo lo que puedes hacer-ttebayo-dijo Naruto mientras esquivaba con facilidad los golpes  
-je...-fue lo único que respondió Sasuke mientras lanzaba más movimientos rápidos  
-¿cuánto tiempo han estado así?-preguntó Sakura apareciendo por detrás de un árbol  
-mmm... sólo lo usual-dijo Sai justo al descender de uno y finalizando con su típica sonrisa  
-Hola Sakura-chan-saludó Naruto cuando volteó a verla y con eso detuvieron su entrenamiento  
-Hola Naruto, Sasuke-kun-respondió con una sonrisa-les he traído algunos bocaditos, ya saben es algo tarde y pensé que...  
-oh yeah, gracias Sakura-chan dattebayo-con eso se acercó con un sólo salto a dónde estaban parados Sai y Sakura  
-hn-dijo Sasuke mientras que a la vez también se acercó dónde los demás  
-espero que no se hayan pasado toda la mañana...-comenzó Sakura a decir y notó como Sai seguía con su típica sonrisa-otra vez, ¿en serio?-Sai acentuó con la cabeza-por qué será que no me sorprende-suspiro  
-Hey...-pasó lo que tenía en la boca-esto está delicioso, ¿dónde lo has comprado?-dijo Naruto  
-Naruto... deja algo para el resto-dijo Sakura

Así continuaron comiendo los snacks que Sakura había conseguido. Todo se veía pacífico hasta que una luz de gran intensidad los cegó a todos de manera temporal.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-preguntó desconcertado Naruto  
-ni idea-respondió Sasuke y con eso empezó a moverse en dirección de donde parecía provenir la luz  
-espera dattebayo-se fue detrás de Sasuke  
-arg... estos dos... siempre lo mismo, Sai ve y reporta lo ocurrido a Kakashi-sama-se va detrás de ellos  
-ya había pensado en ello-tras decir eso también se dirige dónde los demás están yendo y detrás de él se puede apreciar una de sus aves de tinta en dirección a la torre del hokage  
-¿Qué...es eso...?-dijo Naruto una vez que había alcanzado a Sasuke y estaba observando al igual que él, un gigantesco objeto de metal que ellos nunca antes habían visto  
-ni idea... ni idea, dobe-dijo Sasuke y activó su sharingan que llevaba tiempo sin activarlo-no detectó señal de chakra, pero...  
-ahh... lo sé…-activó su modo sennin-hay personas ahí dentro... sea lo que sea esa cosa  
-dijiste que hay personas ahí pero no hay rastro de chakra? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Sasuke-kun...-dijo Sakura  
-Sasuke-kun... y que hay de esa forma rara?-preguntó Sai mientras señala al portal que era razón del exceso de luz  
-No tengo ni idea... no puedo ver ni rastro de ningún tipo de jutsu  
-pero, es eso en si ¿posible?!-dijo Sakura  
-hay alguien en la parte de arriba, allí-señalo Naruto a la víctima akuma  
-ya lo sé, dobe  
-hey, teme... sí tanto ya lo sabias... ¿por qué no has dicho algo... ahhhh?  
-pueden callarse los dos de una vez-sha  
-sugiero que antes de lanzarnos a un ataque en conjunto, analicemos mejor la situación...-dijo Sai  
-MUJAJAJAJAJA LO HE LOGRADO... BIENVENIDOS A SU NUEVA REALIDAD...-Dijo el akuma  
-oh no, no, no, no lo harás-dijo Naruto mientras se lanzaba a atacar el akuma de vuelta por dónde vino-no dejaré otra vez que alguien que controle dimensiones nos ataque  
-Usuratonkachi...-dijo Sasuke antes de también lanzarse al ataque  
-ah? ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-preguntó el akuma desconcentrada  
-lo mismo podría decir yo-ttebayo-y con eso le lanzo un puñetazo  
-hn-dijo Sasuke quién en sincronización a Naruto lanzó una patada  
-NOOOOOOOO...-gritó la akuma mientras es lanzada con fuerza de vuelta por el portal por donde había salido junto con el avión  
-eso fue fácil-comentó Naruto  
\- muy fácil, si me lo preguntas…-dijo Sakura  
\- hn…-dijo Sasuke  
\- chicos… esa cosa sigue avanzando…-comentó Sai  
-hey, eso no es justo… vuelve de donde viniste-dijo Naruto  
-dobe… primero deberíamos de detenerlo…-dijo Sasuke mientras miraba alrededor de donde se paraba y nota la puerta abierta que dejo el akuma  
-hey, no me llames dobe….¿qué es lo que estás mirando?  
-ahí-señalo donde está la puerta  
-ohh…-salta hacia dentro  
-dobe…-salta detrás de él

Así los dos ninjas se encontraban dentro del avión, siendo observado por varias personas que estaban aterradas, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué es lo que iba a pasar, todos habían escuchado como la akuma había dado el grito del triunfo hace no mucho, además de que el capitán había estado informando de que harían todo lo que estuviera en su poder para dar vuelta al avión y regresar por el portal que la akuma había abierto y también se habían aplicado las máscaras de oxígeno que se activaron una vez la puerta se abrió.

- _¿y ahora que se supone que son esos?_ -pensó Marinette desde su asiento, cuando notó la presencia de los ninjas- _¿qué se supone que debo de hacer?_ -se preguntaba a sí misma  
-esto es raro-ttebayo, son muchas personas  
-hn…  
-hey, teme, ¿Cómo paramos está cosa?  
-hey, Mari-susurro Alya-No son Ladybug ni Chat Noir… pero son héroes, ¿o no?-siguió susurrando mientras que volvió a sacar su celular para grabar lo que no creía posible  
-No lo sé, Alya-le susurro Marinette respondiéndole  
-hey, dudes… no creo que sea buena idea-susurró también Nino  
-hey, saben, no quiera estar en otro avión en mi vida-dijo casi susurrando Adrien- _yo y mi mala suerte, ahora no sólo tengo que detener un akuma pero sino también… si no supiera que no es posible diría que son Naruto y Sasuke del manga 'Naruto'_ -pensó

Hubo un rato de silencio mientras que Naruto y Sasuke exploraban a lo largo del avión, notando como todos estaban obviamente aterrados, llegaron donde la cabina de navegación observando que los encargados de controlar la cosa que ellos desconocían estaban tanto o más asustados que el resto de la gente. Estando en la cabina de navegación, notaron que la luz que provenía del portal había desaparecido y que el lugar en donde estaban, parecía ir en descenso.

-dobe, me parece que quizás deberíamos salir de aquí…  
-teme…. Estoy de acuerdo… no me gusta nada y por lo que veo y cómo se siente la situación, me parece que son todos víctimas de esta…. ¿cosa?  
-e-esto es un avión c-comercial, t-turístico…-dijo el piloto nervioso-y al notar que el portal con el akuma se-e cerró-o… pues no nos queda de otra que intentar aterrizar…  
-entendido-dijo Sasuke-¿qué se necesita hacer?  
-pues…-señalo hacia los árboles que están abajo  
-vamos, dobe, tenemos que despejar el área-tras decir eso, se fue de vuelta fuera del avión y cómo habían hecho usando sus chakras para pararse en el techo de este se movieron rápidamente por la parte de afuera  
-teme-con ello se fue tras Sasuke de vuelta fuera del avión  
-que personajes tan curiosos-comentó Alya una vez que había dejado de grabar y guardó su celular de vuelta a su bolsillo  
-yaaa-dijeron en conjunto sus tres amigos  
- _no puede ser… sí son ellos… pero nada de esto pasa en el manga, y por las ropas y los brazos faltantes… diría que es justo después de la guerra… ahhhh ¿qué está pasando?_ -pensaba Adrien

Mientras tanto, afuera del avión, Sakura y Sai se estaban acercando cuando vieron a Naruto y Sasuke salir de allí.

-Naruto, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué está pasando?  
-no hay tiempo... hay que despejar todo-ttebayo-con eso se impulsa con la ayuda de su chakra mientras activa su modo Kurama para empezar a despejar el aérea  
-hn...-Sasuke responde y activa su susanoo, que hace tanto tiempo que no activaba tanto como el sharingan  
-entendido, shannaro-con ese grito se dirige contra los árboles destruyéndolos con un sólo golpe  
- _hay que reconocer que ese es el equipo siete de siempre... Kakashi-sama tenía razón... son increíbles_ -pensó Sai estando parado en una de sus aves de tinta y voltea a mirar cómo el avión a finalmente ha aterrizado- _sé que la misión de ellos es detenerle si intenta algo, pero...es Sasuke-kun y está ayudando después de todo_ -pensó mientras observaba como los ANBUs encargados de vigilar a Sasuke simplemente estaban observando la situación-esa cosa ya está en el suelo...  
-hay que ver que todos estén bien-dijo Naruto  
-¿quiénes son todos, Naruto? Explícate-dijo Sakura  
-las personas...  
-o sea de verdad, ¿hay personas ahí dentro?-preguntó Sakura señalando al avión-y a todo esto...¿qué es eso?  
-ah… esto...hey Sasuke, ¿cómo dijo ese viejo raro?  
-lo llamó avión... turístico...  
-nunca he escuchado de eso... ni estando en raíz...-comentó Sai  
-algo es seguro... no hay chakra en sus cuerpos y no hay duda que vinieron de lo que supongo era un portal a otra dimensión, lo que no tiene sentido es que no parece ser parte de un jutsu... no hay chakra...  
-no entiendo, Sasuke-kun... ¿cómo es posible eso?  
-yo sólo pude notar la cantidad de personas estando en modo sennin... esto es muy raro  
-entonces esa luz de antes era en realidad era el portal que se acaba de cerrar, si no era un jutsu...-comenzó a decir Sakura  
-muy bien ahora si lo he visto todo-dijo una voz que les hizo voltear a los cuatro  
-hey... Kakashi-sensei... ¿qué hace aquí?  
-...-suspiro-Naruto... como hokage mi deber es proteger Konoha y a toda su gente, ¿verdad? Además, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos... y no el dibujo con tinta de Sai  
-Hn...

Tras eso se escuchó ruido venir del avión y todos voltearon a ver como de distintas puertas salían cosas de plástico y las personas empezaban a salir de ahí como si se resbalaran o algo, juntándose en grupos diversos.

-muy bien, me parece que ya estamos todos-dijo el director observando a sus alumnos  
-sí, así es señor-respondió miss Bustier justo verificando que en verdad estén todos y tal como se les había pedido que mantengan los grupos tal cual estaban sentados en el avión  
-yo me acercaré-dijo Kakashi y miro de cerca al equipo siete-hablo en serio, no se muevan-con eso dio un salto acercándose dónde estaban la gran mayoría parados  
-muy bien, ahora escuchen bien alumnos...-estaba diciendo el director hasta que escuchó por detrás a alguien que aclaraba su garganta  
-buenas... soy Kakashi Hatake, el sexto hokage de Konoha, líder de la aldea y me parece que ninguno de ustedes sabe en dónde están o cómo llegaron aquí o sí…-miro alrededor notando la increíble cantidad de gente, pero no siente ni la más mínima presencia de chakra  
-esto... está todo bien? Digo además del factor de lo que acaba de decir es cierto... aunque-dijo el director y Kakashi volteó a volver a mirarlo-es posible que haya sido causado por el akuma...  
-¿akuma?  
-oh, verdad... un akuma es bueno...-miro alrededor buscándola-no está...  
-¿Qué no está?  
-el akuma... eso no tiene sentido, si Ladybug y Chat Noir la detuvieron... todo debió volver a la normalidad...  
-ok... no estoy seguro de lo que habla, pero si algo estoy seguro es que deberíamos de ir a mi oficina a hablar...  
-ya claro... pero qué hay de mis estudiantes y toda esta gente...-señala al resto de las personas  
-¿cuántas personas son?  
-oh, pues verás... yo...-miro a los tres profesores que estaban ahí con preocupación en la cara-digo, los profesores y yo estamos encargados de nuestros alumnos  
-ya veo... ¿quién es encargado de todos?  
-pues eso sería el piloto y la tripulación que están por allá ayudando al resto a recoger sus respectivas pertenecías  
-entendido-con eso se dirigió a donde había sido señalado  
-wow si que es un grupo grande, no lo creen así Sakura-chan, Sasuke... Sai?-dice Naruto tras acercarse un poco donde estaban los alumnos  
-se supone que Kakashi-sama nos dijo que no nos moviéramos...-dijo Sai  
-olvídalo Sai, Naruto va a hacer siempre lo contrario...-dijo Sakura  
-eso es verdad-sonrió-pero eso no te incluye  
-Sai...-hizo su puño-yo soy médica y no tengo porque darte razones, además-Sai le cortó señalando a Sasuke-¿Sasuke-kun?  
-hn... alguien tiene que detener al dobe si ustedes no lo van a hacer  
-¿ah?-dijo Sakura y volteó a ver al igual que Sai, en la dirección donde Naruto se había ido-Naruto...-formó su puño

Naruto estaba entre los alumnos presentándose todo animado, mientras detrás de él, había ido Sasuke y le estaba dando un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras le llamaba "usuratonkachi" y a su vez Sakura se había introvertido y con un sólo golpe mando a Naruto a volar por los aires unos metros más allá. Eso causó que mucho de los alumnos empezarán a murmurar y acordando de que nunca se meterían en contra de la chica de pelo rosa que al parecer se llamaba Sakura.

-wow esa chica es casi tan fuerte que Ladybug-dijo Alya tras ver la escena causada por los que asumía también ser adolescentes-¿quién crees que ganaría, Mari?  
-ah? ¿Entre ella y Ladybug?...-miró lo lejos que había mandado a Naruto con un sólo golpe-no lo sé Alya... pero quizás ella?-dijo Marinette- _sinceramente no me la quiero enfrentar_ -pensó  
-muy bien alumnos-dijo el director-vamos a ver qué es lo que haremos mientras este imprevisto se soluciona  
-muy bien, ahora ustedes-dijo Kakashi que regresaba dónde el grupo se encontraba-usted señor-eso hizo voltear al director y mirar a Kakashi-dijo que es el encargado de este pequeño grupo junto con esos tres, ¿verdad?  
-sí así es, ¿sucede algo?  
-bueno honestamente, hablando con el que me indicó hace un buen rato...-corto al notar el alboroto que estaban causando su ex equipo-hey ustedes tres... y Sai, les dije bien claro que no se acerquen-miró de vuelta al director-me disculpo por las molestias que puedan haber causado…  
-oh no, no, no, no han causado ninguna... bueno usted estaba diciendo...  
-cierto, cómo decía hablando con aquella persona me ha informado que hay alrededor de 200 personas y que por lo menos hay tres grupos de estudiantes y usted mencionó ser director de estos alumnos, ¿verdad?  
-sí, así es  
-bien, he decidido que, por la cantidad de personas, ya estando previamente divididas por grupos serán todas ubicadas temporalmente hasta que sea lo que sea que esté pasando se resuelva, en los mismos grupos, por el momento podría juntar a su grupo y prepararse para moverse de aquí y volver a la aldea con nosotros, gracias-con eso se dirigió a otro grupo  
-muy bien alumnos, al parecer nos han aceptado quedarnos en la aldea de... Konoha...-dijo _-sea dónde sea que sea eso_ -pensó rápidamente-y estaremos ubicados en grupos similares a como hemos venido en el avión  
-¿QUÉ? nuevamente yo lejos de mi Adrikins-exclama Chloe  
-por favor señorita Bourgeois, comporte sé cómo se debe, no estamos ni en Japón... por lo que sé, así que no cause más problemas y al igual que el resto, asegúrese de tener todas sus pertenencias que tal como dijo aquel hombre, quién dice ser el líder del lugar donde estamos, pronto nos moveremos

Tras decir eso, todos los alumnos se aseguraron de reclamar sus maletas a la tripulación y reunirse de vuelta con los maestros listos para seguir adelante. Pasó un rato hasta que Kakashi dio la orden de que lo sigan junto con varios ANBUS, algunos que estaban ahí desde el inicio vigilando a Sasuke, ahora todos estaban escoltando a todas las personas hacia la parte alta de la torre del hokage; donde Kakashi había asumido sería un buen lugar para acorralar a todos sin necesariamente encerrarlos.

Una vez estando ahí, Kakashi empezó a explicar la situación en el punto de vista de un ninja, ahora que ya sabía que Naruto y Sasuke se habían encargado lo que obviamente era un enemigo, entendía que posiblemente la única solución y forma para que todos regresen a la realidad de dónde vienen, era si encontraban de vuelta a ese enemigo y era vencido definitivamente.

Después empezó a llamar por grupos pequeños o tal como habían estado previamente reunidos antes de entrar a Konoha hacia su oficina para hablar y entender mejor la situación dependiendo de cada grupo. Así fue hasta que le tocó al grupo de nuestros héroes Parisinos.

-ok, ustedes son el último grupo, lo siento por haberles hecho esperar tanto-dijo Kakashi una vez que todos estaban ubicados-¿qué es lo que me pueden decir, usted dijo estudiantes en un inicio, ¿verdad?  
-sí, así es-afirmó con la cabeza tras decir eso el director, miró hacia los tres profesores-los tres maestros aquí-los señaló y eso hizo que ellos dieran un paso adelante-también están encargados de los alumnos detrás nuestro…  
-entendido-respondió Kakashi mientras con su mirada analizaba la cantidad de estudiantes- _unos 14 estudiantes y cuatro personas encargadas, supongo que están divididos en dos grupos de cuatro y dos de tres, al menos que el que se hace llamar director como en los otros colegios tan sólo esté como encargado general pero no de un grupo específico de los alumnos… lo que vendría a ser dos grupos de cinco y uno de cuatro por profesor…_ -analizó pensando Kakashi-muy bien, veamos-miró a los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio- _sólo queda ese lugar y es de habitaciones simples… y la presencia de Naruto y Sasuke_ -dio un suspiro tras ese pensamiento  
-¿está todo bien, señor?  
-oh? Sí, sí… todo bien… sólo pensaba que quizás usted debería de decidir dónde va a ser ubicado cada uno de sus estudiantes... mire esto-le enseña una especie de plano, con la distribución de 22 habitaciones en un edificio distribuidos de una manera extraña, donde primero eran cuatro cuartos, y luego venían las habitaciones en seis en seis-como verán en los dos últimos pisos, las dos habitaciones del lado este, están ocupadas, no se preocupe, en el último piso están mis ex estudiantes, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, y los dos ANBUS a cargo de la vigilancia de Sasuke, son los que ocupan las otras dos habitaciones, un piso abajo a Sasuke y Naruto, en otras palabras, diría que son sólo otro par de adolescentes con sus respectivos vigilantes…  
-ok, en ese caso-comenzó a decir el director y sacó el papel con el orden de los asientos del avión-me parece que primero seremos nosotros cuatro en este piso-señaló al primer piso donde sólo había cuatro cuartos-luego serán las chicas-señaló al siguiente piso y de oeste a este señaló mientras nombraba a sus estudiantes-primero será la señorita Bourgeois, luego sería Sabrina, Mylène, Alix, Rose y Juleka-decía mientras leía el orden de los asientos salteando el nombre de los muchachos-de ahí, aquí-señalo el siguiente piso, donde sólo podía elegir cuatro, sabiendo que habían dos vigilantes-serían Nathaniel, Iván, Max y Kim, y aquí-señalo el último piso, donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke-mmm… pues el resto, Marinette, Alya, Nino y Adrien…-dijo- _sólo espero no haber cometido un error_ -pensó  
-entendido, si no le molesta, me puede prestar ese papel con los nombres completos, así puedo completar los nombres mencionados en el documento…  
-oh! Sí, claro no hay problema-le da el papel-¿algo más que necesite de nosotros?  
-nada por el momento, dejaré que Sai aquí,-lo señaló, él había estado adentro todo el rato-junto con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura-los llamó fuertemente-quienes creen que no los sentí, les guíe hacia el lugar temporal…  
-entendido, muchas gracias…

Después de eso el equipo siete entró con cara de vergüenza, excepto por Naruto, quien estaba entusiasmado, de conocer especialmente a los que escuchó que vivirán junto a él. Presentaron sus nombres y luego todos se dirigieron al lugar indicado por Kakashi. Mientras a la mayoría no les importaba Chloe era la que no estaba de acuerdo con la situación, pero no dijo nada, pues no iba a discutir con aquellos que vio que podían pararse en el techo de un avión en movimiento.

Una vez, ahí le director, les acordó a los alumnos lo acordado con Kakashi respecto a las habitaciones, y les indico instalarse, dijo que una vez instalados los esperaba en media hora afuera del lugar, para discutir bien las futuras actividades, aunque ni él estaba seguro de que es lo que les espera estando ahí.

Continuará… :D :D


	3. Una pequeña aventura

Una vez todos los estudiantes, profesores y el director habían sido escoltados a lo que será su nuevo hogar temporal, el director les había dado media hora para ubicarse e instalarse en sus respectivos cuartos - o lo que creyeron que serían habitaciones. Cuando el director vio los planos pensó que diseño era raro al tener esa distribución. Pero él había jurado que para ser lo que le habían afirmado ser viviendas pequeñas para una persona, eran más grandes. Una vez dentro de dichas viviendas, confirmó sus sospechas. Estos eran más grandes de lo que pensó. Al menos es lo que parecía - una vivienda que tenía de todo. El interior estaba dividido en muchas partes; un cuarto personal, un baño con tina, una pequeña cocina-comedor y sala. Había incluso una pequeña lavandería que incluía una lavadora antigua, algo similar a una secadora, e incluso un área para poner ropa a secar.

En el último piso, Marinette podría creer difícilmente que estaban en una realidad diferente, y menos que tan fácilmente los hayan acogidos a todos y distribuido de esa manera. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que buscar una manera de separarse del grupo y transformarse en Ladybug a investigar, pues ese akuma no podría estar tan lejos y sabía muy bien que ella sola tendrá que detener el akuma en su trayectoria. Al otro extremo del pasillo, donde estaban distribuidas las últimas seis viviendas, entre estas estaban la de Naruto y Sasuke. Una vez que ellos habían llegado y terminado de guiar al resto de las personas en sus respectivas casas, el equipo siete y Sai fueron donde Naruto tras su insistencia de seguir pasando un rato juntos como en los buenos tiempos.

"oh vamos, no me digan que no están ni un poco curiosos de saber de dónde son o como vinieron-ttebayo"  
"no es eso Naruto. No puedes simplemente ir e introducirse _así de la nada_ a un grupo de desconocidos. No importa si parece que no saben ni dónde están - no hay nada seguro sobre ellos"  
"en realidad, si la hay" intervino Sai  
"¿ _cómo_?" fue lo único que le contesto  
"pues, en Raíz, nos entrenaron a no mostrar emociones…"  
"mmmm" dijo Sasuke, viendo dónde estaba llegando  
"y eso qué?" preguntó Naruto  
"pues, simple Naruto-kun, también nos enseñaron a ver si alguien miente a través de las expresiones que muestran"  
"¿Cuál es la conclusión que has determinado?" pregunto Sasuke seriamente  
"oh, pues Sasuke-kun... Hasta ahora todas las personas a las que he observado mientras se explican en la oficina de Kakashi-sama - han dicho la verdad. No saben ni donde están, ni como llegaron, pero…"  
"pero?" preguntó esta vez Sakura.  
"muchos parecían además estar preocupados y/o asustados; además de la palabra "akuma"... que parece ser la clave a esta situación; ha sido mencionada al menos una vez por algún miembro de los grupos - incluso por el último. Uno de los estudiantes murmuró algo así como "ya era hora, estúpida akuma que arruina todo"."  
"¿qué estamos esperando?! Ttebayo! Hay que encontrar esa akuma - sea lo que sea - y detenerla"  
"Naruto…" dijo Sakura deteniendo a Naruto  
"dobe," dijo Sasuke, quién observaba la situación  
"Naruto-kun, aunque lo que dices podría solucionar este dilema, me parece que ese akuma, fue lo que tú y Sasuke-kun mandaron de vuelta a donde sea que todas estas personas vienen"  
"mmmm…." fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.  
"ya veo" dijo Sakura, quien volteo a mirar a Sasuke "¿Sasuke-kun?"  
"hn? ¿qué pasa?"  
"si por ahora no se puede hacer nada más que esperar a que eso regrese, ¿qué es lo que harás?"  
"… me iré a mi habitación."  
"hey, teme espera, tan pronto? ¿No quieren quedarse un rato más? ¡Yo insisto que vayamos a presentarnos!" lo dijo con una sonrisa que luego fue borrada cuando Sakura de un golpe lo mando hacia la pared que conecta con la puerta.  
"dobe"  
"Buah, Sakura-chan eso no era necesario."  
"bueno, yo sí lo lamento Naruto-kun, pero tengo que regresar a la torre, se supone que solo iba a venir a guiar a las personas" Sai con eso se va después de hacer su típica sonrisa.

En la habitación de alado, Adrien estaba aún asimilando todo lo pasado. Estaba comenzando a ser más que claro que el chico rubio y el de pelo negro, eran respectivamente Naruto y Sasuke y sin duda la chica de pelo rosa no era otra más que Sakura. No había duda alguna había estado al frente del actual hokage, Kakashi. Desde que estaba en el avión, nada de lo visto le hacía nada de sentido. Un momento, se preguntaba como hacer para transformarse y salvar a todos del akuma en el avión, pero luego de lo que parecía ser la nada, aparecieron Naruto y Sasuke. De repente el avión estaba aterrizando y todos fueron guiados a las salidas de emergencia de manera calmada. Las personas actuaron como si no estuvieran en una catástrofe, simplemente cargaron sus pertenencias. No era lo esperado o respuesta normal, pero no había peligro alguno.

"hey, Adrien" le sacó de sus pensamientos Plagg, justo cuando estaba por retornar a recordar el lugar exacto donde habían aterrizado, pues sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que quizás regresar ahí a investigar, pero como Chat Noir.  
"¿qué pasa, Plagg? Hey, crees que todos volveremos a París como si nada tan sólo deteniendo el akuma?"  
"No lo sé chico, pero dime que tienes quesoooo….? Estoy hambriento."  
"cuando no? Déjame en el pequeño cooler que metí en mi maleta escondido, tienes suerte que no pasamos por rayos x esas maletas o podría tener serios problemas, sabes, ¿verdad?"  
"relájate, que no iba a pasar"  
"¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"  
"Bueno… no lo sé" se encogió de hombros "sólo tengo hambre, queso por favor!"  
"lo sabía" se movió alrededor en busca del pequeño cooler, una vez que lo abrió sacó uno de los conteiner de camembert y le dio un pedazo a Plagg. "pondré el resto en la refi que vi en la pequeña cocina y ni intentes comerte todo de una sola, entendiste?"  
"como digas"  
"hablo en serio Plagg, puse unos cuantos quesos empaquetados, todos los que entraron, pues porque en Japón puede ser que encuentre fácil. Pero estamos en Konoha. _En Konoha._ Me entiendes?"  
"la verdad, no" dijo al finalizar el queso que le dieron "no sé qué es eso de Konoha - nunca lo había escuchado."  
"por supuesto que no, se supone que no existe! Estamos dentro del manga de Naruto…" miro lo perdido que estaba su kwami. "es ficticio Plagg - _falso_ "  
"sí sé que es ficción chico, también note que no hay duda pero todo aquí parece falso."  
"Eso mismo, Plagg…"  
"mira Adrien, tú y yo vimos el akuma en el avión verdad?"  
"sí."  
"pues es simple, esa akuma es la responsable, no te hagas tantas preguntas que no tienen respuestas, pero sé que vas a ir en busca del akuma tarde o temprano, verdad?" esta vez Adrien simplemente asintió con la cabeza. "entonces está decidido…"  
"sí, creo que tienes razón. Gracias, Plagg"  
"no hay de qué chico."

Fue en ese preciso momento, Adrien y el resto de las personas en ese piso oyeron un fuerte ruido y salieron a investigar. Su tiempo libre aún no había pasado y no parecía que el ruido había molestado a las demás personas en el edificio.

"hey, ¿qué crees que haya sido ese ruido?" preguntó Alya.  
"no lo sé, hey mira aquí también está Nino." dijo, Marinette.  
"hey chicas... entonces ustedes también escucharon eso? No sé si viene del cuarto de Adrien o del lado…" Se preguntaba Nino en voz alta.  
"El de A-Adrien?" Marinette tartamudo.  
"chica, este es su cuarto" Alya informó, apuntando a la puerta que sin duda alguna era la hogar de Adrien, justo en ese momento, él abre la puerta.  
"hey, hola" dijo Adrien al ver que sus amigos habían llegado a la altura de su hogar  
"hey, dude" saludo Nino.  
"entonces, si ese ruido no es de tu casa... entonces?" preguntó Adrien.  
"no lo sé… esperen sus casas? no están al otro lado?" dijo Nino.  
"yap," dijo Alya "Mari está al fondo, yo estoy en la segunda y este" apuntó a Nino "en esa" apuntó a la que está al otro lado de la de Adrien.  
"sí recuerdo, así es como se acordó" dijo Adrien.  
"me preguntó quiénes viven en las dos últimas" dijo Marinette mirando hacia dónde el ruido provenía  
"me pareció que el líder dijo algo así como sus ex estudiantes?" propuso Adrien haciendo sonar como si no supiera. Pues era aún un poco complicado entender cómo había tenido la suerte de vivir al lado de nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.  
"mmmm... no recuerdo bien, pero me parece que Adrien tiene razón."

Justo mientras reflexionaban sobre los residentes de las dos últimas habitaciones en el piso, la puerta de Naruto se abrió y fueron recibidos con la escena de una chica de pelo rosado revisando a un chico rubio en la cabeza, mientras un pelo negro simplemente observaba la situación sin mera alteración o comentario.

"bueno, sin duda alguna no tienes nada, Naruto pero la próxima no seas tan bocazas." Sakura dice enojada.  
"pero y ahora yo que hice, Sakura-chan... sólo quiero presentarme."  
"dobe"  
"esto…" interrumpió Marinette con timidez, haciendo que los tres ninjas se detengan y miren a los cuatro adolescentes en la entrada  
"oh, mira lo que hiciste Naruto. Ya habíamos acordado no hacer nada y tú vas y haces bulla!"

"pero Sakura-chan…"Naruto intento protestar.  
"lo siento, este torpe se resbaló y se fue directo contra la pared" Sakura explico.  
"hey! No es verdad - dattebayo!"  
"datte... qué?" preguntó Alya  
"oh no le hagan caso... es sólo algo que él dice... bueno, supongo que no queda de otra…" señaló a Naruto "este pavo de aquí es Naruto Uzumaki," señala a Sasuke "Sasuke-kun y yo soy Sakura Haruno."

"mucho gusto" dijo Alya, observando atentamente todas las acciones de los ninjas "esperen un momento" sacó su celular, pero fue detenida por Marinette  
"lo siento, ella es Alya, yo soy Marinette," explicó, moviéndose apuntó a Nino, "Nino," ofreció, luego volteó, miro a Adrien, instantáneamente se sonrojó, sacudió la cabeza y se volteó, finalmente lo señalo, "y él es Adrien"  
"mucho gusto" dijo Sakura  
"hey, ¿qué es eso? Ttebayo!" dijo Naruto animado apuntando al celular en la mano de Alya  
"wow," retrocedió Alya un poco "Cómo de qué es esto? Un celular, _dah_ "  
"un qué?" preguntó confundido Naruto  
"un celular, dobe"  
"hey teme y qué es uno?"  
"esperen un segundo, no conocen los celulares"  
"Wow dudes, eso sí que es extraño"  
"en serio? ¿Sólo eso Nino?"  
"Qué?"  
"miren" entonces puso el video que grabó en el avión  
"hey, somos nosotros teme, mira... ¿pero cómo hiciste eso? Es como si hubieras hecho un reporte de lo que pasó dentro del avi...avi..."  
"avión?" Ofreció Adrien  
"sí, eso"  
"a ver si entendí... no aviones y no celulares, no video... no tecnología?"  
"así parece Alya"  
"Wow dudes, eso es triste... dime al menos música?"  
"música? Qué es eso?" preguntó Naruto  
"Nooooooooooo…"  
"Nino, no tecnología significa no tecnología... trágico, lo sé… pero hey mi teléfono funciona al menos"  
"ya hasta que se le acabe la batería"  
"nooooh... cargador dah"  
"yaaa... pero has visto los toma corrientes?"  
"sí, y son japoneses, tal como nos advirtieron que estemos preparados con adaptadores"  
"japoneses?" repitió Nino  
"yap" dijo Alya  
" _mmm... tiene sentido, aunque esto sea Konoha, es basado en cosas japonesas... supongo_ " pensó Adrien  
"hey chicos sigo sin entender mucho de lo que se refieren...especialmente esas imágenes del teme y yo…"  
"teme?" preguntó Alya  
"olvídalo" dijo Sakura "estos dos se van siempre con el dobe y el teme... pero es algo que sólo entre ellos se llaman, totalmente irrespetuosos, no es así, Sasuke-kun?"  
"hn"  
"ok?" dijo Marinette "hey verdad Alya, ¿a qué querías llegar mostrando ese video?"  
"oh verdad, que no lo ven? Ellos dos son los que detuvieron el akuma" al escuchar eso los tres ninjas miraron fijamente a Alya haciendo que se detenga  
"Akuma, ¿qué es eso?" preguntó seriamente Sasuke  
"ahh... esto…" dijo por sorpresa Alya  
"una víctima" dijo Adrien  
"víctima?" preguntó Sasuke con la misma seriedad de antes  
"sí," contribuyó Marinette "víctima de Hawk Moth"  
"Hawk quién?" preguntó Naruto con seriedad  
"Hawk Moth, él es el verdadero villano en esta situación, de dónde vinimos, él se encarga de atormentar la ciudad creado akumas de víctimas que posee"  
"y estás víctimas que mencionas, víctimas de qué?" preguntó Sasuke  
"wow dude, qué serios que están"  
"Nino, es serio lo que pasa, y lo sabes" le respondió Adrien  
"lo sé, dude, pero si vamos a explicarles lo que sucede... no sé, sean un poco menos serios…" siente como es observado con mucha seriedad y análisis por Sasuke y se detiene  
"bueno" dijo Marinette notando la tensión que se formaba "en que íbamos?"  
"estaban diciendo que es un akuma"dijo Sakura  
"verdad" dijo Marinette "bueno como decía los akumas son víctimas... cualquier persona para ser honesta puede llegar a ser una, pero sólo cuando hay una gran emoción"  
"negativa, por lo que se sabe" apoyo Alya  
"sí, negativa" continuó Marinette "entonces no se sabe cómo ni cuándo hasta que es tarde, Hawk Moth simplemente toma ventaja de ellos y los transforma en akumas -"  
"- que Ladybug y Chat Noir detienen cuando rompen el objeto cursado liberando a la víctima y regresando todo a la normalidad" concluye Alya  
"mmm... entonces, en conclusión" dice Sakura "de dónde vienen hay un tipo llamado Hawk Moth que controla akumas que hace que curse un objeto y de esa manera controla víctimas de emociones negativas y al parecer sólo esos dos héroes, si es así los consideran, pueden detenerlos?"  
"mmmm… sí así es" contesta Marinette  
"sí, pero Ladybug y Chat Noir son héroes, no sólo los consideramos, así lo son, verdad Marinette?"  
"ya, incluso Alya tiene todo un blog... que dudo mucho que sepan que es"  
"no, ni idea" dijo Sakura.  
"hey dudes, ya que todo se aclaró... aún me queda una duda" todos voltearon a ver Nino confundido "¿Qué fue aquél fuerte ruido de hace rato? Exactamente?"  
"oh jaja" se rio nerviosamente Sakura "en realidad fue mi culpa, el torpe de Naruto me hizo enojar"  
"hey... pero estoy bien, en serio dattebayo"  
"hn" fue lo único que dijo Sasuke  
"entonces, no se resbaló como dijeron antes?" preguntó inocente Marinette  
"Nah, será algo torpe, pero no es para tanto... sólo creo que exagere un poco" dijo Sakura dándole un pequeño golpecito en la espalda  
"ni lo menciones, Sakura-chan…" con eso Naruto se sobo un poco la espalda  
"bueno dudes, ya que todo se aclaró... creo que me regreso a mi habitación…" y con eso se dio vuelta para irse  
"hey, Nino aún sigues acomodándote?" le preguntó Alya  
"ya... no pensé que me tardaría tanto, menos que me distraía por un ruido de un golpe…"  
"déjame ayudarte" y con eso comenzó a caminar con Nino a su vivienda  
"ok? Supongo que yo también me iré" dijo Marinette  
"hey, esperen!" dijo Naruto, "el teme, Sakura y yo pensamos ir a Ichiraku a comer ramen."  
"espera un momento, Naruto ¿cuándo quedamos? Que no recuerdo" dijo Sakura  
"hn"  
"vamos chicos como en los viejos tiempos, siiiiii?" suplicó Naruto  
"..." suspiró Sakura "está bien, pero primero déjame pasar por casa"  
"teme?"  
"..." Sasuke miró a Naruto, "hn... yo también iré a casa un rato, avisame dobe cuando salgas…" con eso se dirigió al lado

Marinette observó la situación y notó a Sakura ir hacia abajo "tú no vives aquí también?"  
"ah? No, no.… yo estoy con mis padres…" y con eso Sakura se fue  
"bueno ustedes también se unen, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto que aún seguía parado en la puerta de su casa, eso hizo mirar de vuelta a Marinette y Adrien.  
"ah? ¿Nosotros?" dijo Marinette  
"pues sí ustedes y los otros dos... si pueden... crees que sería raro si les tocó la puerta y les invitó?"  
"no, no lo creo" dijo Adrien pero notó que en ese momento Marinette estaba mirando hacia abajo recordando que sólo tenían media hora "pero…"  
"pero?"  
"no creo que podamos, verdad Marinette?"  
"ah? Qué," notó y asumió la pregunta "no, no lo creo... el director sólo nos dio media hora y ya casi…"  
"oh... pero entonces vamos ahorita, pues mientras más mejor" dijo Naruto  
"pero Naruto, es Naruto verdad?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza "no le dijiste a tus amigos que era para pasar un buen rato como los viejos tiempos"  
"Ya pero igual es mejor con más personas, vamos será genial y volvemos antes que tengan que hacer lo que sea que tengan que hacer"  
"no lo sé…" miro su celular para ver la hora y notó que apenas había pasado 10 minutos

"hey Marinette…" eso hizo que Marinette levantará su mirada "sabes creo que sería buena idea explorar un poco, no lo crees, apuesto a que Alya y Nino también piensan lo mismo y aunque sé que quizás como presidenta de la clase parte de tus responsabilidades es que la clase no se meta en problemas... nosotros tres somos parte de ella y no tendríamos problemas si tú nos acompañas, verdad? Además, puedo ver que tú también tienes curiosidad de saber más al respecto y sabemos muy bien que en unos…" miró la hora él también en su celular "20 más o menos minutos, el director sólo nos dará una larga y aburrida charla de todo lo que no debemos hacer…"

"y eso va a incluir "no pasear por ahí sin los profesores", ¿verdad?" dijo Marinette sorprendiéndose de lo tranquila que estaba.  
"exactamente, vamos a pasarle la voz a Nino y Alya... o necesitas algo de tu habitación?" recordó que Plagg está escondido a dentro y necesitaba sacarlo por si acaso.  
"um…" pensó por un momento hasta que se acordó de Tikki, "en realidad, creo que me deje el bolso y algo de plata... sí, ahora vuelvo"  
"oh verdad, yo le tocó a Nino, les explicó la situación, voy también por dinero y nos vemos aquí?"  
"sí" respondió algo tímida "nos vemos" con eso se volvió a su casa  
"perfecto" dijo Naruto "sólo tocan cuando estén listos"  
"está bien" con eso se dirigió hacia su casa recogió a Plagg y fue dónde Nino.

"hey, dude" saludó Nino "justo íbamos a buscarlos, Alya insiste en explorar antes que nos llamen" Adrien sonrió con ello.  
"justo venía a decirle eso"  
"ohhhh... dinos entonces, sunshine boy, ¿cómo nos revelamos hoy?"  
"jaja, bueno no exactamente... o sí ya que lo mencionas... pero recuerdas a Naruto?"  
"el rubio ese de tu vecino" miró a Nino como la miro con puchero "el otro vecino" eso hizo sonreír a Nino.  
"yap, ese mismo"  
"ok, qué hay con él?"  
"de cierta manera nos invitó a Marinette y a mí, pero extendió la invitación para ustedes también al Ichiraku ramen." contestó Adrien.  
"ohhhh... así que Marinette y tú…" dijo Alya  
"pues sí. Ustedes dos se fueron justo cuando pasó... además que Naruto nos extendió la invitación diciendo que mientras más mejor."  
"ok" dijo Alya  
"no necesitas ir a tu habitación o algo antes de ir? Mari fue por dinero" miro a ver en dirección de la casa de Marinette.  
"Nope, todo lo tengo aquí" señaló a sus bolsillos "yo estaba por ir a buscar a Mari. Cuando escuché el ruido por eso simplemente cerré bien mi puerta y me dirigía para acá cuando Mari también salió, cerró su puerta y le pregunté si sabía que pasó, cuando me dijo que ni idea fue que nos topamos con Nino y luego contigo…"

"ah, ya veo…" notó que Marinette cerró su puerta bien y caminaba hacia ellos "oh Mari estás lista?"  
"ah? Esto... sí" respondió cuando se unió a ellos  
"genial, vamos Nino? Alya?"  
"ya, ya, ya…" dijo Alya y con eso salió junto a Nino pero se unió a Marinette para caminar a su costado mientras Nino caminaba al lado de Adrien  
"Hey dudes... alguno sabe que es ramen?"  
"mmm... no estoy tan segura, pero no es sopa japonesa o algo así?"  
"pero no entiendo... esto no es Japón…"  
"buena observación Nino" dijo Alya  
"quizás este lugar es basado en Japón?" ofreció Adrien la verdad masticada, " _sinceramente, ni yo sé cómo explicarlo sin admitir que estamos en un manga_ " pensó  
"mmm... quizás" analizó Alya  
"bueno, Naruto dijo que le toquemos cuando estemos listos" dijo Adrien una vez que habían llegado a la puerta del ninja  
"bueno qué esperamos" dijo animada Alya "apuesto a que de paso podemos explorar más incluso antes que el director se dé cuenta"  
"pero Alya... que hay si miss Bustier se da cuenta…"  
"viste lo incómoda que está Chloe, verdad?"  
"arg no me lo recuerdes"  
"para cuando de verdad junten a todos, será en más de media hora, créeme eso ya lo vimos Nino y yo mientras se terminaba de acomodar"  
"Cieeerto" dijo Nino

Y en ese momento, Sasuke apareció abriendo la puerta como si fuera su propia casa

"oye dobe apura que ya perdí a los ambus si quieres comer tu estúpido ramen en paz por una vez…"  
"ya voy, teme... y que ya te dicho que no me llames dobe… además, como abriste la puerta?"  
"hn... pon seguro la próxima"  
"oh? Ya están aquí, hey teme por qué no me dijiste que también estaban aquí"  
"sólo apura"  
"hey, Mari... no crees que suenan como recién casados" susurró Alya tapando su boca con su mano  
"ahh" fue la única respuesta de Marinette  
"venga ya" dijo Sakura apareciendo por detrás de los chicos  
"Sakura-chan, viniste"  
"dije que vendría o no?"  
"sí-ttebayo!" dijo animado Naruto  
"hey por que no se adelantan, además así se les haría más fácil, verdad?"  
"pero…" dijo Marinette  
"es fácil... salen caminan por la derecha dos cuadras de frente y luego a la izquierda una cuadra"  
"ok…" dijo con algo de preocupación Marinette

"hey, no te preocupes, Mari" dijo Adrien, notando que estaba nerviosa de vuelta decidió calmarla poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros semi abrazándola "ya te dije antes - mientras estemos contigo no habrá problema. Después de todo tu eres la presidenta de la clase, verdad?"  
"ya" dijo sonrojándose  
"ya está decidido, vamos" con ello Alya les da un empujón pequeño a Adrien y Marinette obligándolos a caminar de esa manera, incluso mientras bajaban sigilosamente las escaleras, mientras que detrás de ellos iban Nino y Alya de igual manera.  
"bueno," dijo Sakura una vez los Parisinos estaban fuera del alcance "alguno notó algo raro en esos cuatro?"  
"ah? No nada Sakura-chan... ¿no vamos a ir al Ichiraku?"  
Sakura suspira. "si, ya vamos." y empezó a bajar despacio las escaleras para dar algo de tiempo a los nuevos.  
"dobe" dijo Sasuke, "no olvides cerrar bien esta vez"  
"teme…" con ello cerró bien la puerta.

Y así, los tres ninjas también se fueron al restaurante, aunque en ruta distinta. Eso significa que mientras el grupo de Parisinos llegaban por la izquierda, los ninjas llegaban por la derecha. Adrien seguía abrazando a Marinette quién seguía sonrojada, pero no tanto como a un inicio; mientras que Nino abrazaba a Alya y esta se acercaba a darle un pequeño golpecillo en el hombro a Marinette por la espalda para animarla. Mientras Naruto contagiado del entusiasmo del grupo, también abrazó a su amigo de igual manera, mientras Sakura simplemente observaba sin sorprenderse de lo mucho que ha cambiado Sasuke.

"veo que llegaron sin problema alguno" dijo Sakura una vez que los cuatro estaban al alcance del sonido  
"sí" respondió Marinette tímidamente

Alya le dio otra palmadita en la espalda "animate chica, que estás con Adrien" le susurraba mientras lo hacía  
"Alya…" le dijo de la misma manera

Mientras Adrien estaba observando la dinámica de las chicas, pero sin escucharlas y veía como Nino había aprovechado la situación para abrazar más cercanamente a Alya. Adrien sentía algo de envidia, pero felicidad por su mejor amigo. Él sabe cuánto él quisiera estar así de cerca a Ladybug, pero por el momento estaba feliz de estar acompañado de su amiga, Marinette. Aunque para él Marinette también era una buena amiga, no era Ladybug, aún así no quería alejarse de ella, pues había algo en ella que le hacía sentir tan bien. Eso y el hecho que estaba con buenos amigos, y al parecer, se estaba haciendo amigos con los ninjas más geniales que alguna vez vio, incluso si es que haya sido en un manga.

" _no puedo creer que voy a probar el famoso ramen que a Naruto tanto le gusta_ " pensaba Adrien una vez que todos se estaban acomodando en los respectivos sitios  
"mmm…" dijo Alya analizando el lugar "¿me parece o este lugar es nuevo?"  
"ohhh, verdad" dijo Naruto "el viejo Teuchi tuvo que reconstruir… bueno muchos lo hicieron cuando se liberaron del taikijutsu infinito"  
"del qué infinito?" preguntó Alya  
"wow dudes, infinito qué? ¿Como se libera alguien de algo infinito?" dijo Nino  
"a pues verán… Sasuke uso el susanoo y…"  
"Naruto, no creo que estos forasteros en primer lugar sepan o quieran saber todos los detalles de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, y menos sepan que es un susanoo…"  
"hn"  
"wow wow wow… guerra? ¿Como pelea? ¿Entre muchas personas con soldados y todo?" preguntó Alya "y a que te refieres con cuarta… sólo ha habido dos guerras mundiales…"  
"hey, Alya… shhhh… esta no es nuestra realidad baby, está bien" consoló Nino a Alya.  
" _pobre Alya, aunque este mundo puede o no ser basado en cosas japonesas aquí ha habido cuatro grandes guerras y aunque ella es buena reportera y todo… ni yo me imagino que se debe sentir que haya tanto… ni yo sé_ " pensó analizantemente Adrien  
"estoy bien, Nino, es sólo que nunca pensé que podría haber una realidad peor que la nuestra en historia, ¿Cuánto crees que pase hasta que lo que supongo ahora es la paz, se rompa de nuevo? En nuestra realidad sólo ha habido dos guerras mundiales y eso es más que suficiente para mantener la paz, todos hacen lo imposible para que nada así se repita incluso Ladybug y Chat… ellos pelean un gran enemigo que damos gracias que no causa pleitos internacionales o demás… además es posible que incluso aparezcan más héroes para pararlo de una vez por todas…" nota que la miran incrédula sus amigos.  
"¿qué?, ¿no creen que sería genial? Así tendría aún más material para mi blog…"

"Alya…" dijo Marinette "perdónenla, ella siempre se emociona cuando se habla de héroes…" mientras Adrien se ríe entre los dientes suavemente  
"dude" Nino está igual que Adrien  
"bueno, ramen para todos viejo-ttebayo"  
"si es lo que todos quieren, salen unos siete platos de ramen y la primera ronda es por la casa, pues siempre me alegra tener aquí nuevos clientes y más si son amigos de Naruto" dijo Teuchi

"¿QUÉEEEE?!" dijeron en conjunto los cuatro adolescentes  
"sí, niños, no hay problema. Pero eso sí tienen que prometerme que le pasarán la voz a sus amistades y regresarán" dijo Teuchi  
"sí insiste…" -dijo algo tímida Marinette  
"dude eso delo por hecho" dijo Nino entusiasmado  
"oh sí, eso no suena nada mal, este lugar me parece genial…"  
"sí," dijo Adrien, " _típico de Teuchi, él siempre ha sido amable con Naruto_ " pensó  
"genial, gracias viejo"  
"hn"  
"gracias" dijo Sakura

Pasó un rato y Teuchi les repartió los platos de ramen a cada uno. Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura estaban sentados a un lado, seguidos por Adrien, Marinette, Alya y Nino, tal cual como habían venido caminando. Marinette al inicio estaba nerviosa de estar al lado de Adrien, pero al pasar un rato y ver que todos estaban comiendo alegremente se relajo - estar rodeada de sus amigos incluso nuevos le ayudaba bastante. Por otro lado, Adrien no podría creer la suerte que estaba teniendo. No sólo estaba atrapado, por el momento, es lo que se recordaba, pero sin más preámbulos atrapados en Konoha, estaba viviendo muy de cerca al equipo siete que siempre fue su favorito.

Todos estaban disfrutando tranquilamente la sopa, cuando Marinette se acordó del poco tiempo restante que tenían.

"esto… chicos" dijo de repente Marinette  
"¿qué pasa, chica?"  
"no quisiera ser la aguafiestas, pero…"  
"se nos acaba el tiempo, verdad Marinette?" completo Adrien, quien recordó lo que le prometió sobre no meterse en problemas.  
"oh verdad!, Mari tienes razón" dijo Nino mirando la hora en su celular  
"mmm…" dijo Naruto mientras terminaba otra porción de ramen "oh, es verdad ustedes solo tiene poco tiempo, que lastima, quería llevarlos a explorar Konoha, apuesto a que se mueren por hacerlo, ¿verdad?"  
"ohhhhhhhhhhh sí! que sí. Aunque no puedo usar el internet aquí, sé que puedo seguir grabando las aventuras que tenemos aquí y quién sabe quizás encontremos el akuma y la pelea entre Ladybug, Chat y esta"  
"pero ya será una próxima Alya… si es que se puede"  
"es verdad Alya, Adrien tiene razón, sabes muy bien que el sr. Damocles y los demás profesores no nos van a dejar salir sin supervisión nuevamente…" razonó Marinette  
"estoy de acuerdo con Mari, además no creo que nos sirva mucho la excusa de que ella es la presidenta de la clase para salvarnos nuevamente…"  
"ok, ok… tienen razón, pero si el akuma regresa y estoy cerca no intenten detenerme"  
"ya lo sabemos Alya. Además eres la única que va corriendo donde el peligro está" dijo Marinette  
" _por más que te diga que no como Ladybug..._ " pensó Marinette  
"Al, sabes que deberías tener cuidado, ¿verdad?"  
"sí, sí, sí… hey chicos, ¿Cuantas akumas han habido?" miro que nadie le respondía "ok, no es justo, ni yo sé eso, pero ¿Cuántas veces me ha pasado algo?"  
"Alya… no porque Ladybug puede curar todo y regresar todo a la normalidad quiere decir que nada te pase, no eres invencible…"  
"Marinette tiene razón Alya. Tendrías que ser más cuidadosa" comentó Adrien.  
" _créeme lo sé por plena experiencia, aunque yo lo hago por salvar a mi lady_ " pensó Adrien  
" _está de acuerdo conmigoooo…!_ " pensaba Marinette  
"bueno, bueno, ya que están todos de acuerdo" le dio un pequeño golpe a las costillas a Marinette como para hacerla regresar a la realidad "supongo que tendré más cuidado la próxima vez" sonrió con una sonrisa muy grande  
Marinette suspiro "gracias por la comida, señor. No tenía que invitarnos a todos, pero su ramen si que es rico…"  
"no hay de que niña, sólo no se olviden de volver pronto"

Tras decir eso, los cuatro se regresaron por donde vinieron, dejando al equipo siete aún comiendo ramen. Cuando estaban por llegar al edificio, Alya fue quién rompió el silencio que se había formado mientras los cuatro caminaban separados, pero juntos como un grupo.

"hey, alguno de ustedes también noto como el letrero además de tener el japonés, tenía francés justo debajo, como si se estuviera traduciendo solo" eso hizo que todos miren a Adrien  
"¿qué?" preguntó Adrien confuso  
"dude, japonés?"  
"hey, yo tengo lecciones de chino"  
"ohhhh verdad, perdón Adrien"  
"está bien, pero ahora que lo has mencionado Alya, pues yo sí lo noté, pero no pensé que fuese tan raro o ¿sí?"  
"dude"  
"bueno, digo considerando que estamos en otra realidad… Nino"  
"oh ya… jaja"

Con eso, llegaron justo a tiempo al edificio. El director estaba por ir a buscarlos, cuando los vio juntarse con los otros estudiantes que ya habían bajado, no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a decir las nuevas reglas que se aplicarían. Aunque en realidad solo estaba más que todo repitiendo lo acordado con los padres de familia en la última reunión justo antes del viaje, pues Japón o no, ellos seguían al cuidado de los estudiantes y tenían que hacer todo lo posible para que no les pase nada.

Continuará… :D :D

* * *

Beta por: _Esta es la realmente la primera vez que pregunto por ayuda para una versión beta y eso me dio este NUEVO formato_  
deadvampire32 en tumblr


	4. El Plan

El equipo siete, acaba de terminar de comer ramen en Ichiraku, Sakura se despidió y fue de regreso al hospital mientras Naruto and Sasuke regresaron al lugar donde se están quedando. Mientras tanto, el director había terminado el discurso principal dirigido a sus estudiantes y estaba a punto de mandarlos de vuelta a sus habitaciones antes que él y los profesores decidan qué es lo que harán a continuación.

"...Y esas son todas las nuevas reglas. Espero que esté todo claro para ustedes," dijo el principal. Hizo un pausa y miró alrededor para hacer contacto visual. "antes de que todos ustedes vayan arriba de vuelta, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?"  
"En realidad, señor, tengo un hecho que he observado, en vez de una pregunta," dijo Max.  
"¿Y qué es lo que sería eso, joven?"  
"Bueno, desde que llegamos a esta nueva realidad señor, he estado observando y notando cualquier similitud y diferencias entre nuestra realidad y esta. Y uno de los hechos que he notado es que toda escritura está en japonés con francés debajo..." comenzó Max.  
"Ah sí, yo he notado eso también," interrumpió Alya. "Los letreros están, como, traduciéndose por sí solos."  
"Eso es lo que estaba por decir, Alya" continuó Max. "Además-"  
"Oh, como sea. A quién le importa qué idiomas están escritos donde en que? Nada de este 'blablabla' explica qué diablos le ha pasado al dinero de papi!" dijo Chloe.  
"¿A qué te refieres? Aún no tenemos acceso a nuestro dinero," dijo Max. "Todo nuestro dinero está seguro con el principal..."  
"Eso es correcto, joven, yo sigo teniendo el dinero que me dieron sus padres para guardar por ustedes."  
"¿De verdad crees que papi me dejaría sin dinero alguno y solo unos cuantos billetes en un sobre?" dijo Chloe.  
"Está bien, Srta. Bourgeois, ¿qué es lo que está mal con su dinero?" preguntó el director fastidiado.  
"Míralo!" exclamó Chloe mientras mostraba algunos ryõ de su cartera. "Estos no son euros; estos son… en realidad, no sé que son estos." Con eso, ella puso el dinero de vuelta en su bolso.  
"Yo vi esos, y parecen ser dinero. Pero no es ni siquiera moneda japonesa," comentó Sabrina.  
"Mmm… teóricamente hablando, todo lo que nos rodeaba que nos pertenecía ha cambiado o ha sido afectado gracias al akuma en el avión. Creo que eso es lo que ha podido pasar a nuestro dinero. Dime, Chloe, ¿cuánto de la nueva moneda tienes comparado con el monto original?" preguntó Max.  
"Como si fuera a decirte eso" respondió Chloe.  
"En realidad parece ser que un euro ahora… es más de 1200. Casi 1300 inclusive. Sea lo que sea que estos se llamen. Aproximadamente... no estoy segura..." dijo Sabrina. Ella parecía que seguía calculando de lo que vio temprano en el cuarto de Chloe.  
"Mmm...eso es interesante..." dijo Max.  
"Esta bien, todos, suficiente de ello," el Sr. Damocles interrumpió. "les voy a regresar sus respectivos sobres, y con ellos cada uno deberá regresar a sus habitaciones. Y esta vez por favor quédense dentro, y no vayan por ahí o a los cuartos de otros estudiantes." Se volteó a ver a la Srta. Bustier.  
"Está bien clase, voy a llamar a cada uno de ustedes, y de ahí la Sra. Mendeleiev o el Sr. D'Argencourt les dará, sus sobres," dijo la Srta. Bustier. Ella cogió una lista y empezó a llamar a sus estudiantes.

Solo así, cada estudiante recibió un sobre que estaba sellado con sus nombres escritos en ellos. Dichos sobres se veían más grandes que lo que eran antes, cuando los recibieron de sus padres, guardianes o asistentes. La sra. Mendeleiev y el sr. D'Argencourt estaban parados junto a la Srta. Bustier cuando entregaban a sus estudiantes los sobres que estaban en dos cajas. Todos los maestros se aseguraron de que cada estudiante tenga su dinero para ser puesto en un lugar seguro en sus cuartos.

Después que los estudiantes obtuvieron su dinero, algunos empezaron a contar el nuevo monto con caras muy confundidas. Fue en ese momento en medio de la confusión que Naruto y Sasuke llegaron.

"Está bien, estudiantes por favor calmense. Ya habrá otro momento para contar y calcular su dinero," dijo la Srta. Bustier, intentando de calmar a sus estudiantes.  
"¡Está bien! ¡Suficiente!" gritó el sr. Damocles "Ya es tarde, y no voy a aceptar más de este comportamiento."  
"Eh, viejo," dijo Naruto por detrás de él.  
Los profesores se voltearon con un pequeño salto mientras todos los estudiantes dejaron de hablar para mirar qué estaba pasando.  
"Eh, ¿no son esos Naruto y Sasuke de antes?" susurro Alya a Marinette quien solo asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.  
"y ¿quién eres tú, joven? Y ¿por qué me estás llamando 'viejo'?" preguntó el principal.  
"Perdón si te asusté," respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.  
"Usuratonkachi," susurró Sasuke mientras observaba la situación de una corta distancia.  
"Bueno, eres un viejo… y bueno… ¿está todo bien?"  
"... no creo que nos puedas ayudar, joven, y por favor no me llames 'viejo'. Ni siquiera te conozco," dijo el sr. Damocles. " _Además, ¿como hizo para pararse detrás de nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta?_ " pensó.  
"Oh, verdad. ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¡De veras!"  
"Okay..."  
"Discúlpeme, señor," dijo la Srta. Bustier, "pero es tarde. Quizás deberíamos dejarlo para mañana, ¿verdad?"  
"Ay, cierto, cierto," dijo mientras miraba los alumnos. "Me parece que todos ustedes deberían de tan solo regresar a sus habitaciones. Los llamaremos mañana temprano como se acordó antes. Ya veremos a donde ir a desayunar."  
"Ohhhhh, eso es fácil," dijo Naruto. "Todos podrían ir fácil a 'Yakiniku Q'. O al 'Dango shop' si están buscando por algo dulce." Sonrió. "Y por supuesto, si están buscando por el mejor ramen del mundo, solo necesitan ir al 'Ichiraku'."  
"Oh… gracias, Sr. Uzumaki. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que asegurarme que todos los estudiantes estén de regreso en sus cuartos." Se volteó a ver a los alumnos quienes estaban observando como Naruto se las había arreglado para caminar detrás del principal y ahora estaba sugiriendo diferente lugares para comer.  
"Disculpeme, señor, pero tengo una pregunta para el señor Uzumaki si pudiera." dijo Max.  
"Y qué sería?" preguntó el director.  
"Bueno, me estaba preguntando porque todo lo escrito está en Japonés cuando todos los que viven aquí también hablan Francés." dijo Max.  
"¿Francés? ¿qué es eso?" preguntó Naruto mientras que Sasuke tomó la oportunidad de acercarse.  
"El idioma que estás hablando, Sr. Uzumaki," Max explicó.  
"¿Qué?" Naruto preguntó muy confuso. Se volteó a mirar a Sasuke "Eh, teme, ¿sabes a qué se refieren? Y ¿qué es eso de Sr. Uzumaki? Soy Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Dobe… esa es una manera educada de referirse a ti. No seas todo un usuratonkachi."  
"Temeeee… no me llames así.Pero sabes ¿qué es esa cosa de francés que están hablando?"  
"... Hn."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Tú." Dijo Sasuke apuntando a Max. "El que está preguntando. ¿A qué te refieres con 'todo lo escrito está en japonés?'"  
"Bueno, como dije antes que ustedes dos llegarán, todo aquí parece estar escrito en japonés, y debajo está el francés," Max dijo mientras caminaba acercándose donde Sasuke.  
"No hay nada debajo de ningún escrito. Y ¿tu gente no tiene ningún tipo de poder ocular?¿o sí?"  
"¿Poder ocular? No," se ajusta sus lentes. "Bueno, tengo una teoría desde un buen rato ahora, pero parece ser que todo está auto-traducido al francés para nosotros. E incluso nuestro dinero ha sido afectado y tomado forma de su moneda. ¿Ven?" Max les enseñó un billete de Ryō.  
"Esos son 2000 Ryō."  
"Ryō. Entonces esa es su moneda aquí," dijo Max mientras ponía su dinero de vuelta en el sobre. "Bueno, como decía, nuestro dinero ahora son Ryōs. Parece ser que además estamos hablando japonés, diría, como todo lo escrito está en ese idioma, y como él ha dicho desde su perspectiva, todo está sólo en japonés."  
"Pero, Max no tiene sentido lo que dices," dijo Kim. "Bueno, tú normalmente no haces ningún sentido, pero..."  
"Bueno, Kim es sólo una teoría, y parece estar confirmada. Me refiero a que todos sabemos que un akuma nos atacó en el avión, ¿verdad?"  
Muchos de los estudiantes murmuraron su confirmación.  
"Esta bien entonces, es simple. Ya lo hemos visto antes en París."  
"¿Qué es París, y qué es lo que está pasando? No entiendo. ¿Tú entiendes, teme?" preguntó Naruto en general principalmente a Sasuke.  
"París es el lugar de donde venimos. Verás en realidad estamos hablando en francés. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero parece que todos hemos sido afectados por la magia del akuma. Aparentemente ahora todos somos capaces de entender uno al otro incluso cuando no tenemos ningún conocimiento de japonés, o ustedes no tiene ningún conocimiento del francés, si debo asumir. Si estoy en lo correcto, eso además explicaría porque tenemos sus ryōs en vez de euros."  
"Eso es muy confuso," dijo Naruto.  
"Hn," dijo Sasuke.  
"En realidad, pienso que Max tiene razón," comentó Alya. "Dije antes que también he notado la auto-traducción, y hemos visto más cosas raras pasar de vuelta en casa, ¿verdad?"  
"Entonces eso lo confirma," dijo Max.

"Está bien, alumnos," dijo la Srta. Bustier, "ahora debemos regresar arriba." aplaudió. "Vamos, no se queden atrás."  
Todos los alumnos empezaron a subir y conversar.  
"Gracias a ambos por ayudarnos," le dijo a Naruto y Sasuke.

"No hay problema," dijo Naruto, sonriendo.  
"Hn," respondió Sasuke.  
"Oh, qué día," dijo la señora Mendeleiev mientras suspiraba. "Señor Damocles, aún necesitamos discutir qué es lo que vamos a hacer en vez de ir a los lugares acordados previamente."  
"En efecto," acordó el señor D'Argencourt.  
"Oh, sí, sí, en efecto," dijo el sr. Damocles. "Supongo que ahora que los estudiantes están de vuelta en sus habitaciones, podemos seguir usando este pasillo para decidir eso."

Con ello, los tres profesores y el director comenzaron a considerar que quizás una de las primeras cosas que necesitaban hacer era conseguir un mapa del área y explorar un poco si esos lugares eran seguros para los estudiantes y ellos mismos.

Sasuke comenzó a dirigirse hacia arriba a su habitación también. Eso hizo que Naruto fuera detrás de él.

Una vez más, todos los estudiantes estaban arriba en sus habitaciones. Cada estudiante encontró un lugar donde poner su nuevo dinero. Chloe llamó a Sabrina otra vez a su cuarto para preguntarle cuánto dinero tenía ahora. Max estaba explicando a Kim sobre el dinero también. Sólo Max había logrado calcular rápidamente el intercambio monetario. Otros estudiantes seguían calculando en sus habitaciones con sus amigos. En el piso de arriba, Marinette estaba también guardando su dinero y hablando con Tikki. En el otro lado de ese nivel, Adrien estaba haciendo lo mismo, hablando con su kwami.

"Muy bien, Tikki, veamos si entendí todo este desastre correctamente," dijo Marinette en su cuarto.  
"¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Marinette?" preguntó Tikki.  
"Bueno, primero está esa extraña akuma en el avión..." comenzó Marinette.

"...Y ahora estamos aquí, Plagg, atrapados," dijo Adrien en su cuarto.  
"Sí, sé esa parte, chico," respondió Plagg mientras mordía un pedazo de queso.  
"Lo sé, pero estamos atrapados. No deberíamos estar… deberíamos ir..."

"... E investigar, Tikki. Creo que eso debería de ser lo siguiente, pero ni siquiera sé dónde empezar," dijo Marinette  
"Calmate, Marinette. Eso haremos, pero por ahora ¿no deberías poner todo ese nuevo dinero en la caja fuerte?"  
"Ah, sí, y esa es la otra parte: ¿Cómo es inclusive posible que..."

"... además estamos hablando en japonés, ¿verdad Plagg?"  
"Mmm… No lo sé chico, todo me suena francés a mí"  
"Entonces es justo como dijo Max: todo está siendo auto-traducido."  
"Mmm… quizás. ¿como se supone que sepa, chico?"

"Entonces, en conclusión, todo este desastre es gracias a la magia, ¿verdad?"  
"Eso es lo que parece, Marinette."  
"En tal caso, para regresar a casa debería de ir y encontrar el akuma, ¿verdad? digo es lo que ya tenía en mente antes..."

"... Entonces, tan pronto como tengamos una oportunidad, deberíamos ir e investigar"  
"¿Tenemos que? ¿No te gusta aquí?"  
"... Plagg, sabes muy bien como yo sé, que no es lo correcto. Incluso aunque no sé cómo lo haré sin Ladybug. ¿Crees que también esté aquí?"

"No lo sé, Marinette. Tú y Chat sabían que ambos tenían su último viaje escolar. Él también podría estar aquí, pero no lo sabremos por seguro"  
"Tikki, desearía saber qué hacer."  
"Oh, Marinette, ya sabes qué hacer. Confía en tí"  
"Lo sé, Tikki. Sólo desearía saber por seguro si es que él está aquí, también."

"... somos compañeros de lucha contra-crimen, después de todo, y confiamos el uno al otro con nuestras vidas."  
"Sí, lo sé chico."

"Está bien, Tikki, si vamos a ir a investigar creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que sea más oscuro. Incluso de noche."  
"Esa es una buena idea, Marinette."

"Entonces está decidido, Plagg. Iré como Chat e investigaré. Debería de detener el akuma de una u otra manera, incluso si ella no está aquí. Quizás ella está incluso peleando en el mundo real y..."

"... no lo sé, y no lo sabré hasta que la encuentre y detenga. Pero tengo que creer que él está bien y todo regresará a la normalidad."  
"Bien dicho Marinette. Esa es la actitud."

Así de simple, ambos héroes sin saberlo, tenían el mismo plan para más tarde esa noche.

En el cuarto de a lado, Alya estaba pensando. "Mmm… esto es muy aburrido" se dijo a sí misma. "debería de ir y ver a Mari. Después de todo con los celulares y tecnologia funcionando, no es lo mismo sin acceso al internet. No puedo saber si alguien de nuestra realidad sabe sobre el akuma… o de qué estamos aquí."

Al mismo tiempo, Nino estaba pensando en su habitación también. "Mmm… Alya tenía razón con toda la tecnología funcionando," se dijo a sí mismo. "Tristemente, no tengo mucho para entretenerme. Quizás debería de ir y ver como Adrien está haciendo."

Así nada más, Alya y Nino se encontraron ellos mismos saliendo de sus habitaciones y caminando hacia las habitaciones de sus respectivos mejores amigos, pero justo cuando ellos salieron se vieron.

"Eh, Alya, ¿A donde estás yendo?" preguntó Nino.  
"Sólo donde Mari. ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando, Nino?" preguntó Alya  
"Nada, podría preguntarte lo mismo, cariño," dijo Nino, sonriendo.  
"Muy gracioso, Nino. Sólo estoy yendo donde Mari a ver cómo le va."  
"Lo mismo aquí. Bueno, estaba yendo a ver a Adrien en vez de."  
"Sí, eso pensé… Eh, acabo de tener una idea," dijo Alya con una sonrisa.  
"No nos va a meter en problemas, ¿verdad?"  
"Oh, vamos, no todo va a hacer así. Solo he pensado… por qué no… sólo por hoy… todos dormimos juntos?"  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Nino desconcertado. "No dijo el sr. Damocles que deberíamos todos pasar la noche en nuestros propios cuartos?"  
"Sí, pero no es como que le fueras a decir, ¿o sí?"  
"Por supuesto que no… entonces… ¿cuál es el plan?"  
"Bueno, ¿qué tal una simple pijamada?"  
"¿Pijamada? ¿Dondé?"  
"No lo sé aún. Vamos a preguntarles primero."  
"¿Marinette y Adrien?"  
"Sí, ¡duh!"  
Nino se escondió de hombros. "No es como si pudiera leer tu mente, ¿o sí?"  
"Jaja, es verdad. ¡Lo sé! Iré donde Mari, y tú ve y preguntale al 'brillonsito'. Deberíamos decidir dónde, aquí en el pasillo."  
"Esta bien, entonces lo traeré afuera"  
"Gracias, la traeré."

Ambos se rieron, y luego Alya fue donde Marinette mientras Nino fue donde Adrien. Ellos tocaron la puerta de sus amigos y la abrieron.

"Ah, Eh, 'hermano'," Adrien saludó a Nino.  
"Eh," Nino dijo mientras chocaba el puño con su amigo. "Alya tiene una idea."

"Ah, Eh, Alya," Marinette saludó.  
"Tengo una idea," dijo Alya.  
"Ohhhhhhh..."

"Oh… no vamos a tener ningún problema, ¿verdad?" preguntó Adrien.  
"Jaja, eso mismo le dije," dijo Nino.

"¡Eh! Es una buena idea. ¿Por qué todos ustedes piensan que pensaré algo tonto o algo que nos meterá en problemas o algo así?" Alya preguntó.  
"¿En verdad? ¿Cuál es tu idea?" Marinette preguntó incrédula.  
"Oh, vamos. Sólo ven afuera."  
Así, ambas caminaron hacia el cuarto de Adrien.

"¿Cuál es la idea?" preguntó Adrien.  
"Creo, que puedes preguntarle a ella." dijo Nino, notando a Alya y Marinette acercándose.  
"Ohhh, ya veo."  
"Eh, chicas," Nino dice una vez que las chicas están en la puerta de Adrien  
"Eh, Alya, Mari" dijo Adrien. "Eh, ¿dónde están mis modales? ¿quieren pasar?" Miró adentro por un segundo para asegurarse que Plagg estaba fuera de vista "por un rato. Alya, Nino dijo que ¿tienes una idea?"  
"Oh ¡Sí! ¡Hagamos una pijamada!" dijo Alya. Entró seguida por Marinette y Nino, con eso Adrien cerró la puerta.  
"¿Una pijamada?" preguntó Marinette. "¿En serio? ¿Es esa tu idea?"  
"Ohhh, espera, ¿esta noche?" preguntó Adrien. " _Necesito investigar cómo Chat._ " pensó.  
"Bueno, sí, ¡duh! No creen que es una gran idea?"  
"No lo sé, Alya," dijo Marinette. " _Eso podría arruinar mi plan de investigar cómo Ladybug,_ " pensó.  
"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Alya.  
"Bueno, creo que este día no podría ser más extraño de lo que ya es," dijo Marinette, "no que una pijamada suene raro o nada… es solo que..."  
"... Esta es una nueva realidad," continuó Adrien, "y por el momento, creo que deberíamos simplemente dormir en nuestras habitaciones, al menos por esta noche, ¿verdad?"  
"Buh, no eres divertido. ¿Qué te pasó 'brillonsito'" preguntó Alya.  
"Ah, nada. Tan solo cansado, creo," dijo Adrien. "Además, todos escucharon lo que dijo el sr. Damocles. Están planeando en despertarnos temprano en la mañana, ¿verdad? ¿No nos daría problemas? Quizás hoy tuvimos suerte.. o es todo parte del desastre, ya sabes el akuma y todo, pero no creo que-"  
"Mmm, veo tu punto," dijo Alya. "Tienen razón chicos. Entonces ¿qué tal mañana?"  
"No veo el por qué no," dijo Nino.  
"Quizás si aprendemos qué es lo que estará planeado para más tarde… yo tampoco veo el por qué no," dijo Marinette.  
"Sí, Mari tiene razón. Apenas sepamos que el día después de mañana en la mañana está libre, yo también diría por qué no?" respondió Adrien.  
"Entonces está decidido: planearemos nuestra pijamada mañana. Y si no te importa, podría ser aquí," dijo Alya.  
"¿Aquí?" preguntó Adrien. " _No creo que a Plagg le guste mucho eso… o quizás sí,_ " pensó mientras miraba alrededor, tratando de ver donde su Kwami se ha escondido.  
"Sí, aquí," dijo Alya. "es el cuarto más ordenado."  
"¡Eh!" Nino y Marinette dijeron a la vez.  
"¿Qué?" exclamó Alya. "El mío está lleno de cables de la computadora y demás; Mari tiene sus diseños en todos lados; y Nino todas sus cosas de música y demás."

Ellos parpadearon mientras consideraban una respuesta para ello.

"Esta bien," Adrien dijo después de pensar sobre lo que su amiga estaba diciendo. "supongo que tienes razón. No, no me molesta."  
"Entonces, ya está. Te veremos mañana," dijo Alya, "y de ahí planearemos." con ello ella empieza a empujar a Nino y Marinette hacia la puerta.  
"Adiós, 'hermano'" dijo Nino.  
"A-adiós," dijo Marinette.  
"Nos vemos," dijo Adrien una vez que sus amigos estaban afuera y Alya cerró su puerta. Decidió ir a su cama. "Bueno, eso fue un poco raro."  
"No lo sé, chico," dijo Plagg, dejando su escondite. "Ella es siempre entusiástica, ¿verdad?"  
"Sí, creo que tienes razón. Debería cerrar bien por la noche y prepararme para hacer algo así como un patrullaje. Aún tenemos un akuma que detener."  
"Sí, como sea."

Mientras tanto, justo afuera del cuarto de Adrien, Alya se despidió y se fue a su cuarto. Nino se fue al suyo, y Marinette al suyo.

"Bueno, Tikki, lo siento, que tengamos que salir así nomás"  
"Está bien. Sé como Alya normalmente tiene ideas y te jala con ellas. Por eso me escondí en tu bolsillo."  
"Cierto. Bueno entonces, es bueno que logré hacerla cambiar de idea."  
"Jiji, es verdad," respondió Tikki. "Entonces ¿estás lista para planear e ir?"  
"Sí, Tikki, es hora. Es de noche, y ya cerré bien; me transformaré e iré"

Solo así, Marinette se aseguró que su puerta estaba bien cerrada por la noche, dejó todo listo para acostarse, y se acercó a la ventana.  
Al mismo tiempo, Adrien hizo lo mismo en su habitación.

"Está bien, Tikki..." dijo Marinette en su cuarto.

"... estoy listo. No puedo ver ningún cuarto desde esta ventana, y..." dijo Adrien en su cuarto.

"... estamos en el último piso. Eso es un bonus..." dijo Marinette.

"Transformame" dijeron ambos adolescentes en sus habitaciones.

Así, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban parados donde Marinette y Adrien una vez estuvieron en sus dos diferentes habitaciones. Ladybug usó su yo-yo para alcanzar el techo mientras Chat usó su bastón para también alcanzar el techo. Justo cuando los dos héroes alcanzaron el techo se las arreglaron para tumbarse mutuamente. Inmediatamente, ellos se ayudaron uno al otro a levantarse.

"¿Ladybug?"/ "¿Chat?" preguntaron Chat y Ladybug respectivamente al mismo tiempo.  
"¿Qué estás h-"  
"Jeje… lo siento..." Siguieron hablando al mismo tiempo mientras se disculpaban.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los héroes. Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera notar los AMBUs o hablar, los AMBUs rompieron el silencio.

"¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Y cómo pudieron llegar tan lejos sin ser detectados?" un AMBU preguntó.  
"¿Qué?" Ladybug preguntó, notando sus presencias.  
"¿Quienes son ustedes?" el mismo AMBU preguntó otra vez mientras los apuntaba con un kunai.  
"¿Qu-" dijo Ladybug mientras levantaba sus manos como símbolo de rendición. "NO somos enemigos," dijo. "No de que pueda pensar" susurró rápido.  
"M'lady, no creo que sea hora de ello," dijo Chat de la misma manera mientras también levantaba las manos.  
"Sí, cierto… espera… ¿Quienes son ustedes?" Ladybug preguntó confundida.  
"Creo que ellos tan solo son como los otros que se están quedando en esta zona" dijo Sai quién apareció en ese momento al frente de nuestros héroes.  
"Sí, ni siquiera sabemos la identidad del otro," dijo Ladybug.  
"Entonces, eso explica las máscaras y atuendos," dijo Sai.  
"Mmm… eso también explica por qué no podemos detectar ningún trazo de chakra," dijo el AMBU  
"Sí..." dijo Ladybug, un poco insegura. "Soy Ladybug y este es mi compañero de lucha contra-crimen Chat Noir."  
"Hola," dijo Chat.  
"Ya veo," dijo Sai. "Ustedes son los héroes mencionados antes, ¿verdad?"  
Con ello, los otros AMBUs bajaron sus kunais, y toda su atención fue de Ladybug hacia Chat Noir mientras los héroes finalmente ponían sus manos abajo.  
"Supongo..." comenzó Ladybug.  
"Ni siquiera sabía que él/ella estaba también aquí," dijeron ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo.  
"¿No lo sabían?" dijo Sai.  
"No." Ladybug y Chat movieron sus cabezas como un 'no'.  
"Como dije antes," explicó Ladybug, "No sabemos quién es quién detrás de las máscaras."  
"No, que no quisiéramos eso," Chat miró a Ladybug quién le dio una mirada advirtiendo, como diciéndole 'tú sabes el porque'. "Pero es por nuestro propio beneficio como también..."  
"... cualquiera que nos rodea… De todas formas, nosotros… bueno… no sé sobre tí Chat, pero yo estaba planeando en… bueno..." ella miró la torre del Hokage en la distancia.  
"Oh… estaba planeando lo mismo," Chat Noir continuó. "Digo, estaba yendo hacia allá para ver si ellos sabían algo sobre el avión o tienen..."  
"¿... alguna novedad sobre el akuma?" Ladybug preguntó.  
Chat asintió con la cabeza.  
"Ya veo," comentó Sai.  
"En tal caso, deberíamos escoltarlos hacia allá," dijo el mismo AMBU.  
"Sí, eso sería apreciado. Gracias," dijo Ladybug.  
"Sí, gracias," dijo Chat Noir.

Así, unos pocos AMBUs con Sai escoltaron a Ladybug y Chat Noir hacia la torre del Hokage. Allí Kakashi les dijo a los AMBUs que se fueran, todos menos Sai.

"Está bien, veamos si entendí todo correctamente." dijo Kakashi. "Ustedes dos también estaban en el 'avión.'" Dijo avión como si no les creyera que ese era el nombre de esa cosa, pero no iba a preguntarlo. "Pero con diferentes… ¿ropas? ¿Acaso eso son ropas?" Miró hacia los adolescentes confundidos quienes en silencio afirmaron con la cabeza en movimiento lento. "Esta bien… pero ahora que ustedes están en esos, son en realidad héroes de su realidad, y normalmente ustedes dos detienen 'akumas'-" dijo akumas de la misma manera que dijo avión "-para evitar que nada de esto pase." Tomó un gran respiro y exhalo. "Y ahora ustedes acaban de descubrir que ambos están aquí también atrapados en está realidad. Esperan saber qué es lo que sabemos sobre toda la situación y cómo pueden ayudar. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Ambos héroes compartieron una mirada mientras procesaban que la información compartida estaba correcta. De ahí ellos afirmaron con la cabeza.

"Esta bien, como quizás sepan por ahora, obtuve la información de lo que ustedes llaman 'akuma' es un villano que es a la vez inocente, controlado por el villano real."  
Ambos adolescentes afirmaron con la cabeza.  
"Pero eso no significa que no necesite ser detenido. De lo contrario, mientras más se prolongue peor se pone, ¿verdad?"  
"Así es como normalmente funciona" dijo Ladybug.  
"Bueno, hay otro pequeño equipo cuidando el 'avión' y la area donde todos ustedes llegaron a esta realidad." Kakashi notó que los héroes estaban por preguntar sobre el equipo. "No necesitan preocuparse, el viejo Equipo 8 es el mejor en rastreo, y no han reportado nada aún."  
"¿Podemos ir y preguntarles en persona, de todas formas?" preguntó Ladybug.  
"Buena idea, LB. Digo ninguno de ustedes parece saber de verdad que estamos aquí… no sin vernos de verdad..." dijo Chat.  
"Es verdad, cuando primero nos encontramos aquí… bueno… ese grupo que estaba aquí antes preguntó cómo podíamos haber llegado tan lejos sin-" dijo Ladybug.  
"Ser detectados. Lo sé," dijo Kakashi. "Mmmm… Sai, guiarlos de regreso a ese lugar. Quizás ellos notarán algo de su mundo que nuestro equipo no podría"  
"Entendido," respondió Sai. "Por favor siganme."

Con eso, Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron guiados de regreso al avión donde conocieron al Equipo 8: dos chicos, una chica y un perro.

"Ya llegamos," dijo Sai.  
"Gracias," dijo Ladybug.  
"Eh, Sai, ¿quienes son estos?" dijo Kiba.  
"Estos son… Ladybug," Sai la apuntó, "y Chat Noir." apuntó a Chat.  
"Hola," los héroes dijeron mientras saludaban con las manos.  
"Chat y yo somos héroes en nuestra realidad y pensamos que ahora que estamos aquí, deberíamos intentar encontrar algo que nos pueda ayudar..." dijo Ladybug.  
"... y regresar a nuestra realidad," terminó Chat.  
"Entonces… eso explica el olor raro. ¿Verdad Akamaru?" preguntó Kiba al perro que le ladró como respuesta.  
"¿Te entiende?" preguntó Ladybug.  
"Por supuesto, que lo hace. Él es Akamaru después de todo, mi perro," dijo Kiba.  
"Esta bien… de todas formas… fuimos a hablar con-" Ladybug comenzó dudosa.  
"-Kakashi-sama," Sai dijo. "Los encontré en un techo en la zona… y los guíe de regreso aquí,"  
"Ahhhh," dijo Kiba.  
"Sí, y de ahí él nos dijo sobre ustedes siendo el mejor equipo y bueno, pero-" dijo Ladybug.  
"Eh, vamos simplemente a intentar de saber qué más podemos encontrar. Esta bien, ¿M'lady?" dijo Chat.  
"Chaton… no ahora," suspiró. "De todas formas-"  
"Lo entiendo," dijo Hinata un poco tímida "No somos capaces de en realidad obtener mucho de la gente de su mundo."  
"¿Qué? ¿Cómo eso es nada?" preguntó Kiba. "Todos ellos tienen ese extraño olor."  
"Pero a veces necesitas más que el olor para rastrear a alguien," dijo Shino.  
"Eh, no es mi culpa que no tengan nada de chakra para rastrear," dijo Kiba.  
"Mmm… ellos no tienen ni siquiera un trazo visible por mi Byakugan," dijo Hinata.  
"Bya- ¿Qué?" preguntó Ladybug.  
"Creo, Bichito, que ella dijo 'Byakugan,'" dijo Chat.  
"Sí, y eso lo hace fácil... " dijo Ladybug incrédula.  
"Eh, yo no cree los nombres," dijo Chat.  
"Lo siento, Chaton," dijo Ladybug.  
"Está bien," sonrió. "Bueno, es por ello que estamos aquí. Mira… espera… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" preguntó Chat. " _Sé que son Kiba, Shino y Hinata, pero no debería, y esto es 'cool_ '" pensó.  
"Kiba"  
"Hinata"  
"Shino"  
"Gusto en conocerlos oficialmente," dijo Ladybug.  
"Bueno, como iba diciendo, Kiba, tú quizás tengas un buen… sentido del olfato… o lo que sea que sea para rastrear alguien por su olor, pero yo también tengo buenas habilidades de rastreo," dijo Chat.  
"Tú tan sólo pareces un gigantesco gato negro, ahora que lo pienso," dijo un aburrido Kiba.  
"Bueno, yo _soy_ el portador del Miraculous del Gato Negro." enseñó su anillo "y bueno, mi lady aquí-"  
"No soy tu lady, Chat."  
"Regresaremos a eso en un momento," sonrió con una gran sonrisa "Ella es la portadora del Miraculous de la Mariquita."  
Ladybug enseñó sus aretes.  
"Y ¿Qué con ello?" preguntó Kiba.  
"Bueno, estas joyas, por así decirlo, son las que nos dan nuestros poderes… y es todo lo que podemos compartir."  
"Aburrido," dijo Kiba.  
"Eso es porque no sabes lo que podemos hacer," dijo Chat.  
Ladybug suspiró. "Esto se está poniendo ridículo. Chat tiene el poder de destrucción, y yo tengo el poder de creación."  
"El balance perfecto," comentó Shino.  
"Deberíamos ir e investigar y ver si encontramos algo más antes que sea muy tarde. Chat, no sé sobre ti, pero tengo que levantarme temprano mañana y de ahí… bueno buscaré una manera de transformarme otra vez y bueno..." dijo Ladybug.  
"¿detener el akuma tan pronto como aparezca otra vez?" dijo Chat.  
"Sí... sí, será difícil durante el día. No puedo simplemente excusarme por el día entero, ya sabes," dijo Ladybug.  
"Yo, tampoco. Además, LB, ¿Puedo hablar contigo después de esto, por favor?" preguntó Chat.  
"Oh, claro, Gatito." sonrió " _Tengo que hablar con él de todas formas… probablemente estaré mucho más ocupada mañana en la noche si esa pijamada se realiza,_ " pensó.  
"Está bien entonces, enseñanos como ustedes dos investigan," dijo Kiba.  
"Está bien..." dijo Ladybug.  
"Primero, ¿alguno de ustedes han encontrado algo inusual… más de lo normal… hasta ahora?" preguntó Chat.  
"No," dijo Hinata.  
"Mis insectos no detectan nada más," dijo Shino.  
" _Insectos? Ugh… raro,_ " pensó Ladybug.  
"Sólo el extraño olor en toda la área del..." dijo Kiba intentando recordar el nombre de la estructura que estaban cuidando.  
"Avión, se llama avión," dijo Chat en un tono aburrido.  
"Lo que sea," dijo Kiba.

Con eso, el equipo 8, Ladybug, Chat y Sai fueron a dar otra inspección del avión, sin ningún nuevo resultado.

"Bueno, eso fue una pérdida de tiempo. Gracias por nada," dijo Kiba mitad bromeando.  
"Kiba," dijo Hinata, un poco timida.  
"Lo siento," dijo Kiba.  
"No, está bien," Ladybug se disculpó. "Tienes razón después de todo; no encontramos ninguna nueva pista en cómo detener el akuma o nada más que pudiera ayudarnos." Suspiró. "Gracias por tu ayuda de todos modos."  
"Eh, está bien LB. La vamos a encontrar y la detendremos. Mientras tanto… nos adaptamos?" dijo Chat.  
"Sí, tienes razón Chat. Gracias." Le sonrió.  
"A toda hora, Bichito"  
"Chaton-" Ladybug se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que seguía parada al frente del Equipo 8. Se voltió a ellos. "Bueno, no tomaremos más de tu tiempo. Gracias de nuevo por todo hasta ahora."  
"Mmm..." Sai dijo. "En tal caso, debería de guiarlos de vuelta donde los encontré primero."  
"En realidad… lo siento, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?" preguntó Ladybug.  
"Sai," sonrió  
"Está bien, Sai, ¿Es posible que puedas guiarnos a un lugar alto?" preguntó Ladybug.  
"¿Lugar alto?"  
"Sí, como una torre alta… o un lugar así donde podamos ver todo el lugar," dijo Ladybug. "Mira, de regreso en casa solíamos patrolar alrededor-"  
"Oh, ya veo; entiendo"  
"¿Entiendes?" preguntó Ladybug.  
"Sí, conozco un lugar así. Síganme," dijo Sai.  
"Gracias," dijo alegre Ladybug.

Así, Sai los gió a la parte de arriba del Monumento Hokage.

"¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es increíble!" Dijo Ladybug. "Muchas gracias, pero ¿Donde estamos?"  
"Este es el Monumento Hokage, representa nuestro pasado y presente Hokage. Como puedes ver, ahorita mismo estamos encima de la cabeza de Kakashi-sama," explicó Sai.  
"¡Wow! Es impresionante," dijo Ladybug. " _Incluso le agregaron su máscara,_ " pensó.  
"Sí, M'lady está en lo correcto. Este lugar es increíble. Podemos ver todo, incluso donde… bueno, donde me estoy quedando temporalmente," dijo Chat.  
"Sí, yo también," dijo Ladybug.  
Sai notó que los héroes adolescentes estaban mirando el lugar a la distancia. "¿Necesitan regresar ahora?"  
"¿Qué?" dijo Ladybug "No, no, no… En realidad… te molesta si… bueno… pero ¿podemos tener un momento a solas? ¿Sólo los dos? Prometemos… que regresamos justo después."  
"Está bien," dijo Sai, y con una sonrisa en su cara desapareció.  
"Que chico tan raro..." Ladybug pensó en voz alta.  
"Jaja… lo bueno es que no creo que él te haya escuchado," dijo Chat.  
"Dije eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?"  
"Sí, pero no te preocupes mi lady. Él ya se había ido, y además, no lo dijiste _tan_ fuerte."  
"Oh… gracias a dios. De todas formas… bueno, Chat ve tú primero. Tú eras el que quería hablar ¿recuerdas?" se sentó.  
"Ah sí..." siguió su ejemplo y se sentó también, "Pero primero, déjame disfrutar la vista."  
"Jaja… sé a lo que te refieres. Es increíble."

Así, ellos se sentaron en silencio confortable por un rato, mientras pensaban como romperían las noticias de que posiblemente estarían ocupados sin revelar mucho. Porque, esta realidad o en la suya, ellos no iban a revelar nada personal o información relacionada con identidades lo pronto posible. Ellos tenían que pensar la mejor manera de entregar las noticias y planear sus siguientes acciones hasta que encuentren una manera de detener el caos que ambos estaban atrapados, por ahora.

Continuará… :D :D

* * *

Beta por: Franicus ( their-destinys-writer. tumblr )/their-destinys-writer ( archiveofourown users/ Their_Destinys_Writer)  
Nota: La traducción automática fue inspirada por la serie de 'Doctor Who' y la traducción por el 'TARDIS'. Además estoy usando 'brillonsito' como traducción de 'Sunshine boy' apodo común en inglés en el fandom para Adrien. Traducción sugerida por Adrienaline-rushed-art ( adrienaline-rushed-art .tumblr ) en discord.


End file.
